Lunatis: Desiderium Salutis
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: El futuro esta en caos y muchas almas se han perdido; pero Bella, Nessie y Nahuel aún pueden hacer un cambio. A través de un espejo encantado, los tres regresan al principio para iniciar un nuevo futuro para todos contando con aliados inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.- Twilight no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Andy, Cassie y su comitiva me pertenece, así como la idea del fic. Ironman, Pepper y Capitán Fury así como cualquier otra referencia a los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, así que el crédito es para ellos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**NOTA DE AUTOR ¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER!**

Hola querido lectores, hace años que no me paso por aquí, todos aquellos fans de mis anteriores fics Midnight Twilight y Breaking Destination, quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios. Lamentablemente no pude seguir Breaking Destination porque sinceramente, llegue a un punto en donde ya no daba más, así que después de releer los dos fics decidí que era hora de rehacerlos. Que es lo que nos lleva aquí hoy. Ambos fics están siendo re-escritos siendo el primero de ellos este titulado Oesed, en esencia sigue lo mismo: después de Breaking Dawn, la guerra provocada por los Vulturi y el regreso al pasado de Bella y Nessie para cambiar todo.

Lo diferente es que en esta ocasión regresaran en Luna Nueva, justamente después de que Bella salió de su estado Zombie a causa de la partida de Edward, dos nuevos agregados serán las primas de Bella: Andrómeda y Cassandra Masen, quienes son las sobrinas nietas de Edward e hijas del hermano menor de Edward. Siendo ellas unas brujas por parte de madre y en el caso de Andy, una vidente atemporal (cosa que se explicara en el fic) Otra inclusión son menciones y cameos acerca de los Vengadores de Marvel y otros Héroes de otras series.

Otra diferencia es acerca de los lobos, francamente detesto a todos los lobos por excepto de los hermanos Clearwater y Embry, trate de ser neutral pero realmente no puedo. Jacob Black lo detesto así que decidí cambiar un poco la imprimiación y que Nessie termine con Nahuel, el me agrada más, además me recuerda un poco a Edward. También he decidido una especie de revivir a Didyme y hacer de nuevo a Marcus como un espía para Bella y compañía, oh antes de que se me olvide: **el espejo de Oesed pertenece a Rowling pero la idea de que sea un portal del tiempo no es mía, al principio creí que es hasta que vi la misma idea pero en una historia de Harry Potter, no recuerdo su nombre pero el credito del portal-espejo no es mía sino de aquel autor**. Bueno eso es todo, así que sin más molestias los dejó con el primer capítulo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Lunatis: Desiderium Salutis**_

_(Luna Creciente: Deseo por la salvación)_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**27 de Diciembre del 2007**_

Algunos de los recuerdos no eran claros – recuerdos humanos, vistos a través de los ojos y escuchados a través de la debilidad de las orejas: la primera vez que había visto su rostro...cuando me salvo del coche de Tyler, cuando me había llevado a nuestro prado…el sonido de su voz a través de la oscuridad de mi conciencia vacilante cuando me había salvado de James…su cara bajo el dosel de flores esperando la respuesta de la pedida de matrimonio…cada precioso momento de la isla…sus manos frías tocar nuestro bebe a través de mi piel…

Y los recuerdos fuertes, los que recordaba a la perfección: su rostro cuando abrí mis ojos a mi nueva vida, al interminable amanecer de la inmortalidad…ese primer beso…la primera noche…De repente sus labios, feroces contra los míos, rompieron mi concentración. Con un jadeo, solté el apretón de su peso lejos de mí. Esto provoco que el escudo volviera a su sitio, protegiendo mis pensamientos otra vez.

- Oops, ¡Lo perdí! – Suspiré

- ¡Te oí! – El respiró. – ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Zafrina me dio la idea. Practique con ella un par de veces.

Él estaba aturdido. Parpadeó dos veces y sacudió su cabeza.

- Ahora sabes – Dije ligeramente y me encogí. – No hay nadie a quien quiera de la misma forma que te quiero a ti.

- Estas casi en lo cierto – Sonrió, sus ojos estaban más amplios que de costumbre. – Yo conozco a una excepción

- Mientes

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? – Preguntó.

Esperó, con una expresión ansiosa.

- No puedo mantenerlo si tengo la más mínima distracción – Le advertí

- Seré bueno – Prometió.

Fruncí mis labios y mis ojos se estrecharon. Entonces me sonrió. Puse mis manos en su rostro nuevamente, el escudo se estiró fuera de mi mente y entonces comenzó donde lo dejé – con el recuerdo de la primera noche de mi nueva vida, siendo persistente en los detalles. Me reí jadeando cuando su beso urgente interrumpió mis esfuerzos otra vez.

- Joder – El gruñó, besando ávidamente bajo el borde de mi mandíbula.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar sobre ello – Le recordé.

- Siempre, siempre y siempre – Murmuró él.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Y luego seguimos con gran felicidad en esa pequeña habitación pero perfecta para nosotros, por siempre.

O al menos eso creíamos… Pero por siempre ahora tenía un significado diferente. Fueron solo 50 años que vivimos en paz cuando todo sucedió, empezaron con desapariciones de mortales e inmortales, pronto pueblos enteros se convirtieron en pueblos fantasmas…

Una guerra había comenzado sin que nos enteráramos hasta que era demasiado tarde…Los Vulturi no se quedaron tranquilos después de a ver hecho el ridículo frente a nosotros cuando intentaron destruir a Nessie, volvieron con ansias de vengarse de nosotros. 50 años después de nuestra salida de Forks la humanidad se enteró de nosotros y pronto hubo un tercer lado en esta guerra pero al final, se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera sus mejores armas podían contra nuestra especie.

La resistencia, tanto humana como vampira, se unieron en un solo frente y aprendieron a tratar entre si, por supuesto no fue fácil pero al final habíamos llegado a un entendimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta unión las cosas no fueron fáciles. Con el tiempo fuimos perdiendo personas queridas, mis padres, Phil, Sue, algunos lobos y Licántropos, quienes se habían salido de su refugio y unirse a la guerra cuando varias hembras y cachorros habían sido asesinados por los Vulturi. No sabíamos como acabaría esta guerra pero si sabíamos que muchas vidas más se perderían, la única forma de acabar con esta guerra de 100 años es destruyendo a los Vulturi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**17 de Septiembre del 2150**_

_**Volterra, Italia **_

- ¡Más rápido!... ¡No dejen que se escapen!

- ¡Corran!

- ¡No puedo más, mamá! – Gime mientras tropieza

- Renesmee no podemos detenernos – Bella regresa y carga a su hija poniéndola en su espalda

- No creo que podamos perderlos – Dice Nahuel preocupado

Bella, Renesmee y Nahuel habían ido en una misión de rescate muy a disgusto de Edward, sobre todo porque Jacob estaría en el recinto Vulturi. La manada de lobos de la Push, tienen también sus leyendas oscuras; al parecer hace unos 10 años después de la primera transformación a lobo y el descubrimiento de la imprimación, hubo una imprimación que había salido mal. Al principio, se parecía a cualquier imprimación pero al pasar el tiempo el lobo se había vuelto violento y muy posesivo, a tal grado que ni siquiera había permitido que el padre o los hijos se acercaran a la mujer. Desgraciadamente, esa imprimación termino en tragedia cuando el lobo asesino a su compañera en un ataque de celos y posteriormente el fue asesinado por el resto de la manada, hubo otros casos como ese pero según las investigaciones ocurre uno cada cincuenta años, el último caso registrado había sido el del hermano de Ephraim Black, León.

Los ancianos se habían preocupado cuando se dieron cuenta de que los cincuenta años se habían cumplido ya y mantuvieron una estrecha vigilancia sobre las parejas ya imprimadas, fue un shock cuando Jacob había atacado a Nahuel, quien había estado de visita con los Cullen, y casi asesinado a Renesmee en el proceso, los lobos no habían tenido más remedio que contarles a los Cullen acerca de las imprimaciones fallidas, nadie sabía por qué sucedían pero casi les costó la vida de Renesmee e hizo que Jacob huyera de Forks, lo último que habían escuchado de él es que se había unido a los Vulturi.

- No seas pesimista Nahuel

- Soy reali…

El no pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió la tierra bajo sus pies desaparecer y caer, Bella logró detenerse a tiempo.

- ¡Nahuel! – Gritan madre e hija sorprendida y preocupadas

- ¡Estoy bien! – Grita de regreso con un quejido – Pero creo que encontré un túnel y parece a ver sido excavado ya que hay antorchas en las paredes

Las voces detrás de ellas las distrajeron, entonces Bella decidió arriesgarse y saltó a través del agujero para caer limpiamente a lado de Nahuel que seguía sacudiéndose la tierra y polvo de su ropa y cabellos. De pronto la luz que había entrado del agujero empezó a disminuir, al mirar hacia arriba cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el agujero fue cerrándose lentamente hasta que no quedo nada y el lugar quedo a oscuras pero gracias al no ser humanos, o humanos completos, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No se pero lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hacia delante y ver a donde lleva este túnel

Y así lo hicieron, los tres caminaron durante un largo rato en silencio y a medida que avanzaban podían ver como el túnel iba cambiando hasta ser un pasillo de granito que a Bella le recordaba mucho a los pasillos del castillo Vulturi.

- Creo que estamos dentro del castillo

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Por eso

Nahuel señala algo en la pared, era un enorme mapa del interior del castillo y había tres puntos rojos que parpadeaban en uno de los pasillos, Nessie camina un poco alejándose del grupo y uno de los puntos la imita.

- Esto es extraño – Murmura Bella – Esto es muy moderno pero el resto es demasiado viejo

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, mamá?

- Creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante y tener cuidado por si vemos algún miembro Vulturi

De pronto un ligero viento movió los cabellos de Bella y Nessie lo cual sorprendió a los tres, si había viento significaba que había una salida cercana así que rápidamente siguieron el rastro del viento sin embargo, el rastro los llevó a una habitación más grande pero sin salida, lo único que había allí era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: «Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»

- Wow

- ¿Dónde estaremos?

- No tengo ni idea

Bella se acerca al espejo y se mira, para su sorpresa su reflejo cambia y allí apareció su familia completa, Edward abrazándola mientras ambos tienen sus brazos alrededor de su hija quien tiene su mano unida a la de Nahuel. Carlisle y Esme se encuentran detrás de ellos con Alice y Jasper, Renne, Phil, Charlie y Sue a la derecha, Rosalie y Emmette, Seth y Leah a la izquierda.

- ¿Mamá? – Llamó Nessie curiosa mirando a su madre – ¿Estás bien?

- Nessie ven acércate y dime que ves en el espejo

Nessie se acerca al espejo poniéndose a lado de su madre pero solo ve el reflejo de ella, parpadea confundida y mira a su madre.

- Yo no veo nada más que tu reflejo ¿Por qué?

- Creo que ya se el problema – Dice Nahuel antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo – Las palabras en el marco del espejo están escritas al revés y dice: «Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo».

Madre e hija miraron a Nahuel sorprendidas por lo que había dicho.

- Entonces ¿Nos muestra nuestro deseo más desesperado?

- Al parecer si

- Me pregunto cómo llego el espejo aquí – Murmura Nessie interesada

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, este espejo me da muy mala espina

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran salir la puerta se había cerrado con fuerza, como si un fuerte viento la hubiera cerrado lo cual ciertamente es imposible ya que están bajo tierra.

- ¿Qué rayos?

- ¿Qué paso?

- Algo cerró la puerta

Bella se acerca para tratar de abrirla pero le fue imposible, aun con su superfuerza. Nahuel y Nessie se acercaron a ayudar pero ni siquiera con su ayuda la puerta se abrió.

- Esto es raro

- Mucho

- _Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejarlos salir _

La repentina voz sobresalto a los tres y se pusieron en posición de combate, sin embargo ellos no vieron a nadie.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta pero si alguien había aparecido literalmente de la nada, una hermosa mujer apareció reflejada desde el espejo. Ella es de cabellos oscuros largos, piel pálida y asombrosamente sus ojos son dorados.

- _Mi nombre es Didyme y soy la actual guardiana del Espejo de Oesed_

- ¿Didyme? – Pregunta Bella sorprendida – La Didyme que fue esposa de Marcus Vulturi y murió misteriosamente

- _Así es_

- ¿Cómo es posible de que este aquí? – Pregunta con asombro Nahuel

- _A pesar de lo que el joven Edward cree, nosotros aun poseemos nuestras almas y todas ellas cuando uno muere se dirigen a este espejo, de aquí fue donde salió el primero de nosotros hace muchos eones y tan solo unos años después de la creación del espejo. Como dije antes soy la actual guardiana del espejo, aquel que muestra los deseos más desesperados del corazón y el que ustedes hayan encontrado el espejo no fue casualidad. _

- ¿A que se refiere? – Bella entrecerró los ojos mirando al fantasma de Didyme

- _Este espejo fue creado hace siglos por Lord Cronos, el Titán Griego del Tiempo; gracias al poder de Cronos este espejo es un punto de convergencia del pasado, del presente y del futuro. El marco alrededor del espejo es donde las almas de los vampiros muertos en este plano de tiempo y espacio existen alimentando la energía que no solo me mantiene en este mundo aún sino que permite funcionar el espejo como una puerta del tiempo._

- Eso quiere decir que si nosotros atravesamos el espejo… - Empieza a decir Nessie asombrada

- _Pueden ir a cualquier tiempo que quieran, como dije el hecho de que ustedes hayan encontrado esta habitación no fue una coincidencia. _

- ¿Por qué? – Nahuel mira con desconfianza a Didyme – ¿Por qué ahora?

- _Porque ustedes han aceptado finalmente la llamada_

Los tres se miraron entre si, desde hace meses habían sentido la extraña sensación de que deberían de venir a Volterra pero habían estado negándose, al final habían aceptado ya que el impulso había demasiado fuerte.

- ¿_Lo entienden ahora?, ¿Están dispuestos a hacer una diferencia?_

- ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? Esto no puede ir sin un precio

- _Tienes razón joven Bella, el precio que hay que pagar para hacer una diferencia es destruir el presente pues una vez que su viaje comience este futuro desaparecerá para ser cambiado por otro pero, también tendras que dar tu inmortalidad, joven Bella_

- ¿Qué? – Exclaman sorprendidos los híbridos

- ¡No! – Grita Nessie asustada – ¡Mamá no puede morir!

- _Yo nunca dije que tiene que morir, yo solo dije que tiene que dar su inmortalidad que se le dio en este tiempo. Ella regresara a ser humana con todas sus bendiciones y maldiciones, sin embargo el control que tiene en su don así como la evolución que tuvo y sus recuerdos seguirán intactos. _

- No entiendo, como puedo perder mi inmortalidad y volver a ser humana, creí que era imposible sino Edward…

- _No me han entendido, una vez que crucen por el espejo el alma de Bella se fusionara con la de su yo pasado contando aun con sus habilidades del escudo y sus recuerdos del futuro. _

- Oh – Dijo Nessie tranquilizándose pero entonces frunció el ceño – ¿Y que hay de Nahuel y yo?

- _Nahuel se fusionara con su yo pasado, en cuanto a ti no estoy segura ya que el Espejo trabaja de formas misteriosas de modo que hay una posibilidad de que caigan en un tiempo en que aun no hayas nacido si es así entonces tu viajaras tal cual estas ahora pero tendrás que dar algo a cambio. Así como Bella dará su inmortalidad de este tiempo ustedes tendrán que dar también algo, Nahuel tendrás que dar el recuerdo mas preciado que tienes de tu madre biológica y Nessie tendrás una opción dar tu mortalidad y ser un vampiro completo o dar tu poder. _

- ¿No hay otra opción? – Pregunta Nahuel renuente a dar el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre biológica

- _Bueno, tal vez haya una tercer opción_

- ¿Cuál?

- _Uno o ambos tendrán que tomar mi lugar como guardián del Espejo del Oesed cuando todo acabe, por supuesto pueden mover el espejo ya que hay una forma de hacerlo más pequeño y fácil de transportar. _

- Déjanos hablarlo por un momento – Pide Bella a lo que Didyme asiente

Los 3 se alejaron a una esquina y empezaron a discutir la situación, los beneficios son más valiosos que las consecuencias pero no estaban del todo seguros acerca de eso pero, si había una forma de terminar con esta absurda guerra y salvar las vidas que se habían perdido entonces… Los tres regresaron hacia donde estaba Didyme flotando a lado del espejo y…

- Estamos de acuerdo, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Pregunta Bella seriamente

- Pónganse frente al espejo y entren en él

Se miraron entre si antes de caminar hacia el espejo, Bella fue la primera pero esta vez no le mostró su deseo sino que la superficie del espejo se volvió brumosa como cascada de plata liquida. Bella alargó la mano y con la yema de sus dedos rozó la superficie del espejo pero no sintió nada malo, así que arriesgándose poco a poco introdujo su mano a través del espejo. Cuando ella entró por completo el espejo volvió por un momento a su estado normal antes de que volviera a ser plata liquida, Nessie fue la siguiente cerrando con fuerza los ojos entró sin mirar atrás, Nahuel cerró la marcha pero antes de poder entrar Didyme lo detuvo.

- _Una última advertencia, tengan cuidado al cambiar el pasado porque a veces cuanto más lo cambies las cosas permanecen igual y otras veces los cambios son mucho peor que lo que originalmente paso. _

- Lo haremos, gracias por todo Lady Didyme

- _No hay de qué y recuerda, nadie más que su familia debe de saber de su pequeño viaje_

Nahuel entró valientemente a través del espejo desapareciendo en él y el espejo entonces explotó, Didyme sonrió mientras iba desapareciendo poco a poco la puerta de la habitación se abrió por completo y la guardia Vulturi completa con sus tres reyes entraron.

- _Has llegado tarde hermano_ – Sonrió Didyme contenta

- ¿Qué has hecho, Didyme? – Dice Aro furioso

- _Hice lo que debí de a ver hecho hace muchos años, el reinado Vulturi llegara a su fin y la profecía se cumplirá_

Didyme desapareció por completo dejando atrás solo la risa de ella, una risa encantada y alegre. Marcus sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de Didyme, había llegado la hora entonces, cerró los ojos y dejó que su alma siguiera a su compañera, lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de sorpresa de la guardia y el furioso de Aro y Caius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**16 de Enero del 2006**_

Bella toma una ingesta aguda de aire y se sienta en la cama, parpadea y mira alrededor, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en su antigua habitación. Ella mira sus manos y las nota diferentes, rápidamente se levanta de la cama y corre hacia el espejo que tiene en su habitación, casi le da un ataque al ver su reflejo, sus ojos ya no son dorados sino de nuevo café chocolate, su cabello es un desastre, su piel es más pálida pero no tanto como cuando era vampiro sino de un pálido enfermizo y tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos bastante marcadas, era como si no hubiera dormido durante varios siglos pero ni siquiera cuando no había comido en mucho tiempo se había visto así.

- Ok Bella tranquilízate, primero que nada hay que saber que día es hoy

Bella mira su habitación hasta que encontró la radio, rápidamente la prendió y busco una estación de noticias, unos segundos después al escuchar la fecha del día se quedo rígida y completamente congelada. Era el día en que había salido de su depresión después de que Edward la había dejado, significaba entonces que…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñe molesta

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, sorprendentemente aun tenía su mente de vampiro lo cual es raro ya que se supone que no debería de coexistir ambas cosas, seguramente era trabajo de Didyme ese detalle.

- Nessie, Nahuel, tengo que encontrarlos – Murmura Bella – Pero primero tengo que tomar un baño y empezar a hacer planes

Rápidamente empieza a buscar ropa para cambiarse y se fue al baño, una vez que se siente más fresca debido a la ducha y ropa limpia baja hacia la cocina donde encontró a Charlie desayunando y parecía muy preocupado, Bella suspira con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, preocupación y culpa.

- Buenos días papá

Charlie levanta la cabeza rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a Bella levantada y con más vida que en esos tres meses pasados.

- ¿Bella? – Llamó sorprendido – ¿Cómo te sientes?, estas diferente

- Oh papá

Bella no pudo más y corrió hacia él, dándole a Charlie solo unos segundos para levantarse antes de que Bella se golpeara con las sillas, ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba contento de verlo vivo, Charlie y Sue habían muerto en una emboscada en el último refugio salvando la vida de algunos bebes humanos y unos jóvenes híbridos que habían encontrado recientemente. Nessie se quejó mientras entraba por la puerta cubierta de ramas y tierra interrumpiendo con ello la escena antes descrita, cuando Bella vio a su hija se alivió enormemente así que se alejó de su padre y corrió hacia la joven hibrida.

- Mamá estoy bien, solo aterrice en una rama y cuando me moví caí

- ¿No estás herida?

- No, solo fue el golpe

- Menos mal, me muero si algo te pasa – Dijo Bella abrazando a su precioso milagro, Nessie suspiró contenta, de pronto se quedo rígida al sentir el aroma de su madre y rápidamente se alejo – ¿Qué pasa?

- Eres humana de nuevo y tu olor no es precisamente desagradable

- Oh cierto, lo siento, olvide que cuando era humana mi olor atraía a muchos…

De pronto Bella calla al recordar que su padre aun estaba en la cocina, gira su cabeza y mira a un sorprendido Charlie que había estado escuchando todo, Nessie mira curiosa a su madre y luego sigue su línea de visión, al ver a Charlie prácticamente se le ilumina la mirada.

- ¡Abuelo Charlie! – Grita Nessie contenta mientras corre hacia él y lo abraza

- ¿Uh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Abuelo?

- Papá siéntate, tenemos cosas que hablar y algunas de ellas no son agradables – Suspira Bella, mientras tomaba un baño había diseñado un plan preliminar y para eso se llevara a cabo necesitaba la ayuda de Charlie

Ring Ring Ring Ring

- Ya contesto yo – Dice Bella mientras se dirige hacia el teléfono y coge el auricular – Bueno, Residencia Swan

- _¿Bella?_

- ¡Nahuel! – Chilló Bella contenta y aliviada, en un instante Nessie estaba ya a su lado tratando de alcanzar el auricular – Ssht Nessie, espera. Nahuel ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Estas bien?

- _Estoy bien Bella, Nessie. Aparecí en Rió de Janeiro con mi tía, la he convencido para que vayamos a Forks, probablemente llegaremos en tres días sino menos_

- De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando aquí en casa de mi padre, tengo pensado contarle a él la historia para que nos ayude.

- _Oh cierto, Didyme me dijo que podíamos contarle a nuestra familia acerca de nuestro viaje pero a nadie más. Bueno, nos vemos en unos días, bye_

- ¿Alguien podía explicarme que está pasando? – Pregunta Charlie molesto al no saber

- Bueno…

Durante la siguiente media hora y con ayuda del poder de Nessie, ambas viajeras del tiempo le cuentan a Charlie lo que pasara durante los próximos 100 años de lucha entre mortales e inmortales. Al principio Charlie parecía escéptico pero cuando Nessie había empezado a mostrarle con su poder sus recuerdos desde que había tomado consciencia de ella en el vientre de su madre hasta su entrada en el Espejo de Oesed parecía a ver creído realmente.

- Creo que necesito una cerveza – Murmura Charlie masajeándose la sienes, mira entonces a Bella – ¿Entonces él se fue porque quería mantenerte a salvo?

- Si, pero como habrás visto eso no funciona. Mi destino es ser un vampiro lo quiera él o no, ahora tengo que hacer alguna forma de que vuelva sin que los Vulturi sepan de mi como la última vez.

- Debemos también encontrar una forma de destruirlos, creo que nuestra familia debería de ser los nuevos gobernantes

- Yo no estaba pensando en eso – Bella ladea la cabeza frunciendo el ceño – Pero no es mala idea tampoco, aunque tendríamos que hablar con el resto de la familia, por lo pronto hay que juntar nuestro propio ejército. Tengo pensado llamar también a Andy, su ayuda será invaluable.

- Mamá, creo que deberíamos de mandar un mensaje a los rumanos también, seguramente ellos nos podrán ayudar después de todo odian a los Vulturi tanto como nosotros

- Tienes razón pero ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlos sin regar el rumor de que queremos derrocar a los Reyes vampiros?

- Ya pensaremos en algo, por lo pronto deberíamos de encontrar una forma de que papá regrese – Bella asintió pero quería esperar a que Nahuel llegará, por suerte tenían un fin de semana extendido.

_**3 días después**_

Abriéndose camino a través del bosque Nahuel y su tía Huilen se dirigían hacia la casa del padre de Bella, Nahuel le había contado ya a su tía acerca de su viaje y aunque al principio no le creyó decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

- ¿Cuánto falta?

- Un poco más tía

Siguieron caminando pero a mitad de su trayecto se detuvieron cuando de pronto habían sido interceptados por 3 lobos. Son enormes tanto como caballos, uno es de color negro profundo y parecía el más grande de los 3, musculoso y sus dientes parecían ser como dagas, el segundo lobo es bastante grande y de pelaje color gris oscuro y el tercero es de color canela; Nahuel los había reconocido como Sam, Jared y Paul.

- ¿Qué son? – Siseó Huilen arrugando la nariz debido al olor

- No hagas nada brusco, tía – Susurró Nahuel antes de volver su vista a Sam – Me gustaría hablar con el líder por favor

El lobo negro le miró con desconfianza y desconcierto, sabía que la mujer era un vampiro pero el chico le desconcertaba, olía raro una mezcla de vampiro y otra cosa que no identificaba, podía escuchar a su corazón latir pero su instinto le decía que era un vampiro. Sam regresó al bosque luego de dar una orden de que se quedaran volvió a su forma humana, se vistió y luego volvió a salir, enfrentando a los dos extraños.

- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en nuestras tierras?

- Mi nombre es Nahuel y ella es mi tía sanguínea Huilen, no sabíamos que eran sus tierras pero hemos venido a visitar unas amigas.

- ¿Amigas? – Pregunta Sam entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Quiénes?

- Nosotras – Dijo una voz femenina

Todos miraron hacia arriba sorprendidos y solo para ver a dos chicas sentadas en la rama del árbol por encima de todos. Ambas se parecían mucho pero una de ellas es de largo cabello castaño y la otra lo tiene cobrizo pero ambas compartían el mismo color de ojos exactos, el color de la leche con chocolate. Los lobos reconocieron a la castaña como Bella Swan pero la otra chica no la reconocieron, Nahuel suspira con alivio al ver a las dos mujeres.

- Nessie – Suspira Nahuel mirando a su compañera, ella sonrió y bajo de un salto trayendo consigo a Bella

- Nahuel – Susurra ella mientras se aleja de Bella y corre hacia Nahuel para abrazarlo y besarlo, sintiendo la ya conocida sensación agradable de electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos.

- Hola Sam, Jared, Paul – Saluda Bella con los brazos cruzados mirando fríamente a los lobos

- ¿Cómo…? – Empieza a preguntar Sam sorprendido de que ella supiera que los lobos eran Jared y Paul

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – Sonrió Bella divertida – Es para yo saber y ustedes encontrar. Nahuel, Huilen me da gusto que estén aquí, vamos a mi casa y podemos hablar tranquilamente

- Por supuesto Bella – Asiente Nahuel mientras toma de la mano a Nessie y camina hacia ella, Bella entonces mira a Sam

- Dile a Billy y al resto de los ancianos que ningún miembro de su tribu y mucho menos Jacob Black se les permite entrar ya sea en mi casa o en la estación de policía, las únicas excepciones son Sue, Seth y Leah Clearwater. También, en algunas semanas un vampiro llamado Laurent aparecerá por aquí, no lo asesinen ya que lo necesitamos con vida para poder asesinar a un vampiro pícaro, pelirroja, alta y hermosa, que se mueve como un felino. Su nombre es Victoria.

Y sin decir más ella se acercó a su hija salto a su espalda, una vez que estaba segura los dos híbridos, la vampiresa y la humana desaparecieron a velocidad vampirica dejando atrás a unos perplejos y confundidos lobos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Phoenix, Arizona**_

_**Casa de la Familia Masen, hace 3 días**_

- ¡Andy!

La susodicha levanta la mirada de su trabajo al escuchar su nombre, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se toparon contra los ojos chocolate de su hermana.

- Lo siento Cassie ¿Decías algo?

- Si, tienes una llamada de la prima Bella

- Oh, bien, gracias Cassie

La chica se levanta del suelo de su habitación y bajo hacia la sala amarrándose su largo cabello bronce en el camino, cuando llega hacia la sala coge el teléfono de donde su hermana lo había dejado.

- Hola, aquí Andy

- _Hey prima, ha pasado tiempo_

- Hola Bella, si, ha pasado tiempo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- _Necesito un favor_

- ¿Ese favor tiene que ver con los Vulturi? – Pregunta ella mientras se deja caer en el sofá

- _¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? …_

- Oh vamos prima ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien y que soy? – Ríe Andy divertida

- _Cierto, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?, entonces ¿Nos ayudaras? _

- Por supuesto que lo haré, ¿No te importara si llevó a algunos amigos?

- _Mientras más mejor, ¿Cuándo podrás estar en Forks?_

- En una semana, tengo aún algunas cosas que arreglar, por cierto no te preocupes por los rumanos ya me encargó yo de contactarlos.

- _Eso es perfecto, gracias Andy_

- No hay de que, ¿Ya sabes cómo traer de nuevo al tío Edward?

- _No, pero me imagino que tú ya tienes una idea ¿No?_

- Me conoces bien prima, pues sí, tengo una idea que seguro te gustara. En fin tengo que irme si quiero tener todo listo.

- _Nos vemos en una semana, Andy_

Andy cuelga el teléfono y sonrió, tenía muchas cosas que hacer si quería partir en una semana.

- Así que ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta Cassandra "Cassie" Masen, hermana menor de Andy

- Vamos a Forks, Washington. Tenemos una guerra que detener

- Llamaré al resto del equipo entonces

- Gracias hermanita

Andy se dirige hacia su habitación a empacar sus cosas mientras Cassie hace las llamas pertinentes a sus amigos. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos eran personas comunes, tenían más en común con los Cullen y la manada de la Push de lo que muchos pensarían.

- _¿Bueno?_ – Se escucharon cinco voces simultáneas

- Chicos, tenemos un código Carmesí

- ¿_Tiempo?_ – Pregunta una voz masculina

- T menos una semana, lugar Forks Washington casa del Jefe de policía Swan

- _Entendido, nos veremos allí en una semana _– La voz esta vez fue femenina y luego colgaron

- Andy los chicos están listos

- Claro, oye ¿Has visto mi libro de planta curativas?

- Si, lo tome para hacer una pomada para las cicatrices, lo tengo en mi habitación

- Regrésamelo, ah y trae un poco de esa crema. – Le dijo Andy mientras se acerca a la pared

Ella puso su mano sobre uno de los cuadros que hay en la pared y este se hundió para luego moverse y revelar una pantalla y un teclado de números, Andy dio el código, una muestra de sangre y escaneó de retina para revelar finalmente una enorme estantería con muchos frascos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores con etiquetas. Ella tomó al menos cinco de cada uno y con cuidado fue introduciéndolos en un cofre enorme que había aparecido misteriosamente a sus pies, Cassie entró en ese momento junto con varios frascos rellenos de algo verde lima y un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

- Aquí tienes Andy

- Gracias hermanita

- ¿Vamos a necesitar armas? – Pregunta Cassie curiosa

- Creo que sí, arma un buen arsenal. ¿Han llegado papá y mamá?

- Aún no pero no tardaran en llegar de todos modos.

- Bueno, en ese caso prepara el arsenal antes de que lleguen. No deben de saber acerca de la guerra por la cual nos preparamos.

- Van a saber con el tiempo – Suspira Cassie desalentada

- Lo sé, pero prefiero más tarde que temprano.

Cassie sale del cuarto de su hermana para luego dirigirse hacia su propia habitación donde imita el movimiento de su hermana apareciendo una habitación extra la cual esta llena de todo tipo de armas, ella empieza a llenar un cofre grande con varios tipos de armas, en su mayoría espadas, lanzas y algunas pocas arma de fuego, algunas de ellas tiene el símbolo de _Industrias Stark_.

- Las armas están empacadas, Andy – Dice Cassie entrando de nuevo en la habitación

- Ok, veamos: pociones, armas, biblioteca ¿Qué más nos falta?

- A parte de la ropa creo que nada, oh ¿Qué tal los cristales?

- Buena idea, encárgate de eso. Tengo que hacer una llamada a Tony

- ¿Stark? – Pregunta sorprendido – ¿Por qué?

- Necesito que me localice a cierto vampiro y le entregue un mensaje; él es la única persona que pueda ayudarme, además me debe un favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Volterra, Italia**_

_**Habitaciones de Marcus Vulturi**_

Un extraño resplandor apareció en la habitación de Marcus pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Cuando el resplandor se apagó, Marcus que había estado sentado en una silla mirando a la nada, se irguió de pronto y parpadeó confundido hasta que los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su mente.

Marcus sonrió complacido antes sus recuerdos, por primera vez en desde la muerte de su compañera mostró una emoción. Se levanta de la silla y sale de su habitación para dirigirse hacia donde sabía una vez estuvo el espejo de oesed. Cuando llegó a la habitación, esta se encuentra completamente vacía excepto por una figura parada en donde antes estaba el espejo.

Ella voltea al percibir que ya no estaba sola y sonrió cuando vio a su compañero, Didyme había regresado de entre los muertos. Marcus se acerca y abraza a su esposa con amor y cariño, Didyme ríe con alegría mientras rodea el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos.

- Te he extrañado tanto, cariño

- Yo igual amor, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haremos con Aro? - Pregunta Marcus alejándose de ella un poco

- Bella ya lo esta planeando, por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es preparar el castillo para los próximos reyes.

Marcus asintió y ambos salieron hacia el pasillo, habían decidido que Didyme permanezca oculta en los aposentos de Marcus para evitar que alguien se de cuenta de su presencia de nuevo en el mundo, sobre todo que Aro no se entere. La cuenta regresiva para la destrucción del reino Vulturi había comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**Casa de la Familia Swan**_

Huilen parpadea perpleja mientras mira a su sobrino, su compañero y su suegra.

- ¿Es acaso una broma?

- Créeme, yo pensé lo mismo al principio – Dice Charlie suspirando mientras tomaba una cerveza - Hasta que Nessie uso su poder conmigo, no había creído.

- Todo es cierto, tía – Luego se volvió a Nessie – Cariño por que no le muestras

- Por supuesto - Dice Nessie mientras extiende su brazo y pone su mano en la mejilla de Huilen, al instante ella es asaltada por varios recuerdos

- Ok, ahora creo - Huilen parecía algo inestable después de ver ciento cincuenta años de recuerdos. - ¿Qué van hacer ahora?

Bella abrió la boca para explicarle cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, Charlie se levanta y fue a contestar. Los cuatro se quedaron callados observando con curiosidad al humano.

- Hola, Familia Swan

- _Charlie, es Billy_

- Oh, hola Billy ¿Pasa algo?

- _Si, ¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos ir a la comisaria y a tu casa? Sam, Jared y Paul se toparon a Bella y ella les dijo que tenemos prohibida la entrada sobre todo Jake._

Charlie entrecerró los ojos ante la noticia y mira hacia su hija quien parpadea con inocencia, Nessie le sonrió inocentemente y Nahuel jugueteaba distraídamente con los cabellos de Nessie, la única que parecía genuinamente perpleja era Huilen.

- Bueno Billy, siento que mi hija haya sido tan directa y grosera pero me temo que estoy de acuerdo con ella, al menos durante un tiempo. Después de todo, aun es un shock el hecho de que halla lobos tan grandes como un caballo y demasiado peligrosos como para herir a alguien en la cara cuando se enfadan.

Hubo un silencio en la línea de parte de Billy hasta que estallaron varios susurros molestos y alarmados que no entendió bien y fueron callados por un sshhtt por parte de una voz joven y ronca.

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

- Escuche una historia muy interesante acerca de un tratado, una amiga de mi hija me mostró escenas bastante interesantes de esos lobos y el dichoso tratado.

- _¿Qué amiga?_

- La que estaba con Bella esta noche. Billy espero que entiendas, no quiero que mi hija y su amiga estén en peligro y mucho menos sus invitados. Ambos han venido para ayudar en un asunto importante.

Bella se acerca a su padre y le empieza a murmurar algo para que le diga a Billy, Charlie asiente ante lo que oye.

- Por cierto, Bella dice que en una semana otros amigos vendrán ya que le ayudaran a algo, no estoy seguro del que pero espera que los niños no los ataquen en cuanto los huelan ya que algunos son como los Cullen, sea lo que significa eso.

Y antes de que Billy pueda decir algo más, Charlie cuelga el teléfono y mira a su hija seriamente.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Bella?

Bella hace una mueca y suspira, le hace una señal para que se sienta y pueda explicarle las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Nueva York**_

_**Industrias Stark**_

- Buenas tardes, habla a Industrias Stark ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- _Hola Pepper ¿Cómo has estado?_

- ¿Andy? – Pregunta la pelirroja sorprendida – He estado bien, ¿y tú?, ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

- _He estado bien también gracias, en cuanto a la ayuda me gustaría hablar con Tony. Quisiera pedirle un favor para localizar a cierta persona._

- Te lo paso en un minuto

Pepper se dirige hacia la oficina de su jefe y prometido, cuando entra lo encuentra inmerso en una pantalla tridimensional. Cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta y los tacones levanta la mirada pero al ver que solo es su asistente personal y prometida regresa a lo suyo; Pepper toma el teléfono, presiona un botón y luego se lo tiende a Tony, quien enarca una ceja mirándola.

- Es Andy, dice que necesita un favor

- Ah – Tony toma el teléfono – Hola Andy, preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

- _He tenido días mejores, de todos modos necesito que me pagues uno de los favores que me debes_

- Por supuesto linda ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- _Necesito que encuentres a alguien y le entregues una carta que en este momento te envío por fax_

El ruido del fax se escuchó en ese momento y Pepper fue a recoger el papel.

- _Pon la carta en un sobre blanco, la persona a quien quiero que se las des se encuentra en alguna parte de Brasil, se llama Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, es un vampiro vegetariano o sea que no bebe sangre humana sino animal. Dile que es de parte de su compañera Isabella Swan._

Pepper y Tony parpadearon confundidos y sorprendidos por escuchar eso, pero después de todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento no les sorprende que existieran vampiros y mucho menos vegetarianos.

- Claro que lo haré, ¿Algo más?

- _No, solo ese favor. Gracias de antemano Tony y también gracias por las armas._

- No hay de que aunque aun no me dices para que quieres armas que pueden cortar cualquier cosa dura.

- _Probablemente me vaya a la guerra contra un montón de vampiros bebedores de humanos y necesito algo que pueda cortar la piel de un vampiro que están dura como el diamante. Bueno me despido, oh y por cierto estamos esperando ya la invitación de la boda pero asegúrense que no sea el día 13 de agosto del 2006, ese día estaremos ocupadas en otra boda._

Y sin decir más colgó dejando a los dos nuevo perplejos y confundidos.

- Cada día que pasa esa niña me deja desconcertado – Murmura Tony colgando el teléfono

- Me preguntó en que tanto problema anda hoy – Suspira Pepper – Solo espero que el Capitán Fury no se entere de lo que ella esté haciendo sino nos involucrara en eso


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- Twilight no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Andy, Cassie y su comitiva me pertenece, así como la idea del fic. Ironman, Pepper y Capitán Fury así como cualquier otra referencia a los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, así que el crédito es para ellos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hola todos, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que hayan aceptado esta nueva historia. Lamento que haya tardado tanto pero como he iniciado ya mi servicio social tardare un poco pero no la dejare, esta vez sí es en serio, sobre todo porque tengo grandes expectativas para esta historia aunque no creo que tenga muchos capítulos, máximo 20 que tratare de abordar al final de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Espero que haya quedado claro el concepto de vidente atemporal y también la explicación acerca de la diferencia entre Licántropo y Hombre lobo, de hecho esa explicación la he visto en algunos fics pero no se a quien se le ocurrió la idea pero les digo que no es mía así que luego no me demanden.

Otra cosa, probablemente Bella esta muy fuera de personaje en algunas ocasiones, bueno debido a que Bella viene de un mundo que está en guerra ella no reaccionara de manera normal así que espero que no esté demasiado fuera de carácter al igual que el resto de los personajes. Ahora sin más que decir les dejo con la historia pero antes algunos agradecimientos a:

_**Daniela**_

_**Bellessie**_

_**Alada1998**_

_**Lau Cullen Swan**_

Chicas les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también a todos aquellos que no han dejado review pero han leído la historia.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_El ruido del fax se escuchó en ese momento y Pepper fue a recoger el papel. _

_- Pon la carta en un sobre blanco, la persona a quien quiero que se las des se encuentra en alguna parte de Brasil, se llama Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, es un vampiro vegetariano o sea que no bebe sangre humana sino animal. Dile que es de parte de su compañera Isabella Swan._

_Pepper y Tony parpadearon confundidos y sorprendidos por escuchar eso, pero después de todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento no les sorprende que existieran vampiros y mucho menos vegetarianos._

_- Claro que lo haré, ¿Algo más?_

_- No, solo ese favor. Gracias de antemano Tony y también gracias por las armas._

_- No hay de que aunque aun no me dices para que quieres armas que pueden cortar cualquier cosa dura._

_- Probablemente me vaya a la guerra contra un montón de vampiros bebedores de humanos y necesito algo que pueda cortar la piel de un vampiro que están dura como el diamante. Bueno me despido, oh y por cierto estamos esperando ya la invitación de la boda pero asegúrense que no sea el día 13 de agosto del 2006, ese día estaremos ocupadas en otra boda._

_Y sin decir más colgó dejando a los dos nuevo perplejos y confundidos. _

_- Cada día que pasa esa niña me deja desconcertado – Murmura Tony colgando el teléfono _

_- Me preguntó en que tanto problema anda hoy – Suspira Pepper – Solo espero que el Capitán Fury no se entere de lo que ella esté haciendo sino nos involucrara en eso_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Forks, Washington**_

Bella suspira mientras se encontraba sentada en su camioneta estacionada frente a la escuela, esta era la primera vez que veía a sus amigos desde su regreso en el tiempo, todo el fin de semana se la había pasado planeando sus siguientes movimientos con Nessie, Nahuel, Huilen y Charlie. Ahora, que regresaba al mundo real, se encontraba un poco preocupada acerca de su regreso, sobre todo porque sabía quiénes eran sus amigos y quienes sus enemigos. Sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio, abre la puerta de su camioneta y sale. Camina tranquilamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, la primera en verla fue Angela quien parecía aliviado al ver a Bella un poco mejor que antes.

- Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

El saludo de Angela interrumpió la plática e hizo que miraran a la recién llegado, todos tenían diferente expresiones ante Bella, Jessica y Laurent parecían molestas por verla mientras que los chicos parecían felices. Al parecer, su fase zombie no le quito algunos pretendientes, Bella sonrió tensamente mientras se encontraba parada delante de ellos.

- Hola Angela, hoy estoy bien gracias por preocuparte. Lamento mucho que no haya sido muy amable los últimos meses.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso Bella, entiendo – Dice Angela acercándose a ella y dándole un breve abrazo – Pero estas mejor ahora ¿No?

- Bueno si, algo, es solo que me he enterado de algo que me ha sorprendido mucho.

- ¿De qué?

- De la verdad acerca de la salida de Edward y su familia. – Suspira con tristeza

- ¿La verdad? – Pregunta Jessica, su curiosidad había podido más que su enojo y envidia a Bella – ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, la verdad debo de hacer una confesión – Bella se muerde el labio rezando por que se tragaran la mentira que iba a decir – La verdadera razón de venir aquí el año pasado no solo fue porque mi madre se volvió a casar o pasar tiempo con Charlie, es que hubo un problema con un chico.

- ¿Qué tipo de problema? – Mike frunció el ceño celoso

- Conocí a este chico, fue un muy buen amigo y eso es lo único que yo quería ya que ningún chico me había llamado la atención antes de Edward; sin embargo, James, como se llamaba el chico, quería más y al final terminó obsesionándose conmigo a tal grado que estuvo a punto de abusar de mi. Por suerte Phil, mi padrastro, había llegado a tiempo y lo detuvo, Renne pensó que lo más seguro sería si vengo con Charlie, después de todo, que lugar es más seguro que la casa del Jefe de Policía.

- Supongo entonces que no funcionó – Dijo Angela preocupada

- No, el logró encontrarme pero no se acercó a mi sino a Edward. Por lo que logré encontrar en la casa Cullen este fin de semana, James le había mandado amenazas a Edward para que se alejara de mi, pero Edward no les prestó atención; sin embargo, no fue sino que amenazó con matarme que él empezó a tomar las amenazas enserio. El día de mi cumpleaños me llegó un regalo, era una pequeña bomba, por suerte Emmett logró lanzarla antes de que explotara en la casa, desde ese día Edward empezó a ser distante de mí y a pasar menos tiempo conmigo, fue entonces que llegó el día en que termino conmigo, diciendo que no me quería y por eso se mudaron.

- Oh dios, Bella

Angela abrazó a Bella quien empezó a llorar mientras los demás escuchaban boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que oían pero Bella jamás les había mentido y su reacción no era inventada, podían ver lágrimas genuinas bajar por su rostro.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – Pregunta Angela mientras Ben le pasaba a Bella un pañuelo

- Gracias Ben – Dice Bella tomando el pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas – Tratar de encontrar a los Cullen y a Edward, mi padre dijo que James esta ya tras las rejas y no saldrá en mucho tiempo, así que ahora mismo está tratando de encontrar a los Cullen para contarles la noticia. Sin embargo, hasta el momento Charlie no ha podido encontrarlos y tengo miedo de que nunca lo haga.

El plan había resultado, para el final del día todo Forks se había enterado de la verdad tras la salida abrupta de los Cullen, muchos pensaban que era muy romántica pero otros agradecían que sus hijas no tuvieran un psicópata persiguiéndolas.

- ¡No puedo creer que se creyeron eso! – Rió Nessie al final del día

- Yo tampoco, no puedo creer que hay personas tan crédulas – Murmura Nahuel sacudiendo la cabeza

- Bueno, pensándolo bien, la historia si parece creíble – Dice Huilen, Charlie asintió de acuerdo con ella para luego volverse a su hija

- ¿Crees que los Quileute lo crean? Porque no dudo que la historia haya llegado hasta ellos

- No lo creo, posiblemente sospechen pero ellos no pueden hacer nada ahora.

- Mamá ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a papá y a los demás?

- Yo ya me he encargado de eso, Nessie – Dice una voz desde la ventana

Todo el mundo se sobresalto incluso los vampiros presentes no la habían oído acercarse. Parada detrás de la ventana se encontraba nada menos que Andy, quien los observaba con sus impresionantes ojos verdes y una picara sonrisa.

- ¡Tía Andy! – Exclama Nessie sorprendida al verla

- ¿Qué rayos haces allí? – Pregunta Bella sorprendida

- Esperando a que nos abran la puerta

Nessie salió disparada de su asiento y corre hacia la puerta de la calle, unos momentos después ella aparece acompañada por Andy, Cassie y cinco personas más. De las cinco personas dos son mujeres y los otros 3 hombres: una de las mujeres es de unos 26 años aproximadamente, tiene cabello rubio corto hasta donde inicia el cuello, piel tan pálida como los Cullen e incluso posee el mismo color ámbar en ellos – con lo cual saben que es un vampiro vegetariano –, es muy hermosa tanto como Rosalie; la segunda mujer, de unos 20 años, es bajita, de la altura de Alice, cabello castaño rojizo largo amarrado en una ajustada trenza que le cae al pecho, piel bronceada con una ligera capa de músculos y ojos azul cobalto.

Los chicos por otros lado, los tres son tan altos como Emmett, uno de ellos es delgado pero ligeramente musculoso, casi de la complexión de Edward, es pelirrojo y con un corte militar, piel aperlada y ojos miel; el segundo chico es bastante musculoso tanto como Emmette, su piel es bronceada de la misma tonalidad de los chicos de la Push, su cabello negro que le llega por debajo de los hombros atado en una coleta baja y tiene cierto aire depredador en el que puso a Charlie y Huilen muy nerviosos; el último chico es de complexión delgada pero tiene bastante musculo sin exagerar, su cabello castaño es corto y muy desordenado, tiene piel pálida como los Cullen pero a diferencia de ellos, sus ojos son color sangre, lo cual significaba que era un vampiro tradicional.

- Me alegra que hayan podido venir – Dice Bella mientras se acercaba a la chica

- Es un placer ayudarte querida Bella.

- ¿Quiénes son, hija? – Pregunta Charlie nervioso, sobre todo por el chico musculoso y el vampiro tradicional – ¿Por qué Andy y Cassie están aquí?

- Oh tío Charlie, estoy aquí para ayudar por supuesto – Dice Andy sonriendo y casi saltando en sus pies – Después de todo Bella no puedo derrotar sola a los Vulturi

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Bella les hablado de eso

- Ella ya lo sabía papá

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta sorprendido – ¿Cómo?

- Soy una vidente atemporal

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta curioso Nahuel, ya que él no recordaba a verla visto en el futuro

- Veras, soy una vidente en cuanto puedo ver todos los futuros posibles y cuando tomo uno de sus futuros para que se haga realidad los otros desaparecen. Mis visiones son muy diferentes a las de Alice que están sujetas a las decisiones de todos, yo veo el resultado final e inalterable. Cuando me refiero a atemporal quiere decir que yo existo en todos los tiempos y, si alguien altera el tiempo como ustedes lo han hecho, simplemente la nueva información aparece en mi cabeza acerca del futuro que está siendo cambiado, oh y soy inmortal también.

- Oh, ya entiendo

- Bueno, como dije. Estamos aquí para ayudar y traje conmigo a mi equipo, si bien ellos no son atemporales como yo ya les puse al tanto de lo que está pasando. Tío Charlie, Bella, Nessie, Nahuel y Huilen, les presentó a Cassandra Masen mi hermana y mano derecha, ella es una bruja y es la encargada del área de sellos, runas, protección y lingüística. La rubia, que como se dieron cuenta es un vampiro vegetariano, es Eilis Varek nuestra espía y famme fatale, la chica bronceada es Lunaria Williams nuestra logística y armamentos, el chico pelirrojo es Kadrian Ryszard nuestro técnico en computación, el chico musculoso es Mathayus Thorak nuestra estratega y entrenador y el vampiro tradicional es Makarios Dilesso nuestro mecánico e investigador. No se preocupen por él, Kar solo bebé de la escoria del mundo: ladrones, asesinos, violadores, etc… y yo soy Andrómeda Masen, líder del equipo y vidente atemporal como dije antes.

Esa última relajo de sobremanera a Charlie pero los medio vampiro y la vampiresa no estaban para nada relajados, de hecho tienen sus manos sobre sus narices mirando como si estuvieran a punto de vomitar. De la Lunaria, Kadrian y Mathayus les había llegado un fuerte olor a especias y bosque demasiado concentrado que hacía que les picara la nariz y les daba nauseas.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Pregunta Nessie con una mueca

- Oh lo siento – Se disculpa Kadrian con una sonrisa nerviosa – Esos somos Luna, Mat y yo

- ¿Por qué huelen así? – Pregunta Nahuel con voz gangosa debido a que tenía la nariz cubierta

- Porque somos Lycan – Contesta Luna mientras toma el collar que Cassie le pasaba en ese momento, el collar tenía una runa en él que ocultaba el aroma a lobo

- ¿Lycan?, ¿Cómo en Lycantropo? – Chilló Huilen saltando hacia atrás arrastrando a su sobrino con ella

- Creí que Caius había acabado con todos los hijos de la Luna – Se sorprendió Bella retrocediendo un poco con Charlie y Nessie detrás de ella

- Chicos tranquilos, ellos no les harán nada son Licántropos no hombres lobos – Dijo Andy para tranquilizar a su familia y sus amigos

- ¿Cuáles es la diferencia? – Pregunta Charlie confundido

- Los hijos de la Luna tienen dos fases: Un hombre lobo o werewolf, es la primera fase. Es cuando el humano es mordido por un ser que no es ni hombre ni lobo, sino un ser en medio de ambos, confundido, sediento de sangre, sucumbido en la lujuria de lo salvaje. El Licántropo por otra parte es cuando el ser humano y el lobo coexisten pacíficamente uno con el otro en una simbiosis, es por eso, que las transformaciones de los hombres lobos son dolorosas, el humano pelea contra el lobo por el control del cuerpo durante la transformación, si dejara que el lobo tome el control durante la transformación esta no sería dolorosa para nada y una vez que acaba el humano puede mantener su consciencia junto con la del lobo. Sin embargo, es difícil por si solo llegar a ese entendimiento con el lobo interior. – Explica Kadrian tranquilamente mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina ahora que no parecían tenerle miedo

- ¿Así que ellos tienen control sobre su lobo?

- Así es

- Ah, eso es bueno – Todos se habían relajado ante la noticia

- Oye Andy, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tú ya te encargaste de buscar a los Cullen?

- Oh, bien, le pedí a Ironman que le entregara a Edward una carta que yo escribí haciéndome pasar por ti, el al leerla regresara inmediatamente si es que quiere salvarte.

- ¿Salvarme?

- ¿Ironman?, ¡¿En serio?

Padre e hija se veía confundidos e incrédulos ante lo que oyeron, Andy se sienta y empieza a explicarle el plan que había ideado.

- ¡¿Estás loca? – Grita Bella asustada – Edward podría no venir e ir directo a los Vulturi

- Claro que no Bella, la carta decía que tenía una semana a partir de hoy para regresar, se que él vendrá para final de la semana. ¿Quieres apostar contra mí?

- No, la última vez que lo hice no resultó muy bien – Bella hace una mueca al recordar su última apuesta contra su prima

- ¿Dónde se van a quedar? – Pregunta Nessie curiosa

- La casa de enfrente se ha vendido, así que nosotras la compramos. Todos nosotros estaremos allí viviendo y si Nahuel y Huilen quieren quedarse por nosotros no hay problema.

- Creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí, si a Charlie no le importa – Dice Nahuel mirando al abuelo de su compañera, este niega con la cabeza

- Por mí no hay problema, pero vamos a necesitar más camas

- Oh, yo me encargó de eso – Cassie se levantó – Con un poco de magia el piso superior será apto para todos.

Ella prácticamente corre escaleras arriba pensando en la remodelación que está a punto de hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Querido Edward_

_Han pasado cinco meses desde que te has ido y he sido absolutamente miserable, con tu partida te llevaste no solo mi corazón y mi alma sino también mis ganas de vivir. Sé que me hiciste prometer que siguiera adelante y que no hiciera nada peligroso por Charlie pero, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo resistir más, mi querido Edward. Te amo tanto que duele, te amo tanto que siento que me estoy muriendo viva, a penas puedo pensar, comer, a penas puedo seguir y francamente ya me canse. Sé que no puedo obligarte a mí, lo único que quiero que sepas es que quiero que seas y feliz y ojala encuentres el amor de nuevo pero yo, ya no puedo seguir. En una semana todos mis asuntos estarán en orden y yo finalmente podre encontrar paz, adiós Edward, adiós mi amado vampiro, recuerda que siempre te amare._

_Atte:_

_Bella_

- Suena como si piensa suicidarse – Comenta Tony leyendo por encima de su hombro

Tony Stark, había ido personalmente a entregar la carta que Andy le había pedido entregar a su tocayo, dado que era un vampiro había decidido ir como Ironman, de modo que el vampiro no se viera tentado. Lo que había encontrado lo sorprendió, el pobre tipo había estado enrollado en una bola en el suelo de un cuarto destartalado y pobre, se veía peor para el desgaste y muerto de hambre, parecía un zombie.

Edward por otro lado parecía como si le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón, miraba la carta sintiendo tantas emociones: preocupación, ira, arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, amor. Se levanta de golpe asustando a Tony quien dio un salto hacia atrás lejos del vampiro pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que no se había abalanzado sobre él. Edward se volvió hacia Tony y él vio que el vampiro parecía bastante más compuesto e incluso no tan muerto como hace unos minutos.

- ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a Forks, Washington?, ¿Qué tanto tiempo te tardarías en ese traje?

Tony parpadea confundido detrás de la máscara de Ironman y luego hace un cálculo rápido.

- Dos horas cuando mucho pero ¿Por qué te ayudaría? Después de todo dijiste que no la amabas, ¿Qué te importa ahora? – Pregunta de brazos cruzados

- Yo solo trataba de protegerla – Murmura mientras deja caer los hombros, Tony suspira, no podía culparlo, cuando pensaba que iba a morir también había empujado a Pepper lejos de él.

- De buenas intenciones esta hecho el camino al infierno; créeme yo sé por lo que estas pasando sin embargo, me he di cuenta de que no puedo tomar decisiones por ella y tampoco puedo controlar todo lo que hace. Te ayudaré siempre y cuando me jures que tomaras en cuenta las decisiones de Bella y no solo decidas por ti mismo lo que crees que es más conveniente para ella. ¿Trato?

- Trato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Lunes 19 de Enero**_

- ¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA!

- Ya voy, espera

Bella abre la puerta de la casa antes de que Andy la tumbara y vio a una impaciente y prácticamente vibrante prima con toda su comitiva detrás de ella quienes parecían tan confundidos como ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Casi rompes mi puerta

- Edward viene en camino, Ironman lo está trayendo. Llegaran en media hora junto con los Cullen.

- ¡¿Qué? – Fue la exclamación de varias voces en sorpresa, molestia o asombro

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tengo una idea – dice Andy sonriendo

- Uh oh – Murmura Cassie asustada

- No me gusta esa sonrisa – Murmura Mathayus con una mueca – La última vez que la vi, tuvimos un paseo por el Sahara

- No me lo recuerdes – Gimió Kadrian – Karios y Lis casi nos dejan ciegos

Exactamente media hora después Charlie se encontraba frente a su patio trasero y mira el cielo, Ironman descendía lentamente trayendo consigo un muy arrepentido vampiro y el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar.

- Pasen Cullen, la puerta está abierta – Dice Charlie sin molestarse en gritar y bebiendo una cerveza tranquilamente o lo más tranquilo que puede ser después de la gran revelación

Cuando los Cullen llegaron al patio trasero miraban abiertamente en sorpresa a Ironman mientras Edward bajaba de su espalda.

- No es posible – Murmura Jasper incrédulo

- ¡Es Ironman! – Grita Emmett entusiasmado

- Hola Tony – Saluda Charlie recargándose en su silla, Ironman levanta la máscara de su traje revelando así su rostro sonriente

- Hey Charlie, ¿Cómo estás?

- También como se puede estar después de saber que existen cambiantes de formas y vampiros

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron los Cullen sorprendidos pero fueron ignorados por los dos humanos

- Te terminaras acostumbrando, yo lo hice

- Señor, hay problemas – Se escuchó una voz mecanizada a través del casco de Tony

- Gracias, Jarvis. Bueno, Charlie tengo que irme, el deber llama.

- Adiós, Tony y gracias.

Tony se volvió hacia Edward mientras la máscara volvía a su lugar.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos

- Lo hago

- Bien

Y entonces los propulsores de sus botas se encendieron y salió disparado hacia el cielo rumbo a casa. Hubo un incomodo silencio después de la partida de Tony hasta que Charlie se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado y mira a Edward por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo mal que parecía y le recordaba mucho el estado de Bella antes de que despertara, supuso que la separación le afectó a él también lo cual le molestaba porque viendo su apariencia no podía estar tan furioso con él como desearía.

- Mira chico, no estoy para nada contento con lo que hiciste pero viéndote como estas ahora no puedo estar tan enfadado como quisiera, se que querías proteger a Bella y puedo darte crédito por ello pero esa no era la forma de protegerla.

- Lo sé jefe Swan y créame que estoy muy, muy arrepentido – Dijo Edward bajando la cabeza

- Bueno, entonces espero que esta experiencia te enseñé que no puedes gobernar la vida de Bella y pensar que sabes lo que es mejor para ella, se supone que las relaciones son de dos no de uno. Pero en fin, será mejor que vayas a buscarla, ella está en el prado y quiere a todos allí.

Charlie entra en la casa sin decir más palabra y cierra la puerta dejando a los Cullen en silencio. Ellos se miraron por un momento antes de que siguieran a Edward ya que era el único que sabía dónde estaba el prado. Cuando los Cullen llegaron al prado se sorprendieron mucho ante la escena, sentada en el suelo y recargada en una roca que se encontraba Bella pero, era una Bella que casi no reconocieron; su piel se encontraba tan pálida como la de ellos, su cuerpo demasiado delgado para su gusto, su pelo parecía sin brillo y maltratado pero fueron sus ojos los que les hizo cortar la respiración, sus ojos chocolate antes llenos de vida y brillo ahora son huecos, rodeados de ojeras y sin vida. Era como ver a un muerto.

- Oh dios mío – Murmura Esme con las manos en la boca

- ¿Bella? – Pregunta Alice en un susurró

- ¿Son ustedes los Cullen?

Todos giraron al escuchar aquella voz femenina, no habían visto a la chica que estaba al lado de Bella hasta que habló, es joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que ellos físicamente. Edward y Carlisle jadearon sorprendido al verla; cabello bronce y largo atado en una coleta alta, piel melocotón y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, veían a una muy joven Elizabeth Masen. La chica se encontraba acomodando una cobija en el regazo de Bella quien parecía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Elizabeth Masen? – Pregunta Carlisle cuando recuperó la voz

- ¿Elizabeth Masen? – Pregunta Esme confundida mirando a su marido

- La madre biológica de Edward

Todos miraron a Edward pero él seguía mirando a la chica, ella por otro lado les miro con una amable sonrisa.

- No, pero no están muy alejados. Mi nombre es Andrómeda Masen pero todo mundo me llama Andy, soy prima de Bella y Tataranieta de Elizabeth y Edward Sr. Masen. Mi bisabuelo fue Raziel Masen, el hermano menor de Edward Jr.

Andy dejó que procesaran la nueva información y se dispuso a atender a Bella, sacando un cepillo empezó a desenredar las hebras castañas rojizas.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Pregunta Alice preocupada mientras se acercaba seguida por Edward, ambos se arrodillaron a su lado

- No estamos seguros, los doctores dice que está en shock pero mis amigos y yo creemos que ella se ha refugiado en lo profundo de su mente y no quiere salir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

- Desde Septiembre

- ¡¿Cinco meses? – Gritaron sorprendidos

- Así es y estamos preocupados, el tío Charlie, mis amigos y yo hemos tratado de sacarla de ese trance pero ha resultado muy mal. Solo parece reaccionar a ciertas cosas y frases.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunta Carlisle entrando en modo de médico – ¿Y porque esta tan delgada?

- Ella casi no come, tenemos que obligarla para ellos, otras veces la alimentamos mediante vía intravenosa. En cuanto a las reacciones, bueno cuando ponemos música ella se tapa los oídos y grita con fuerza, otras veces le pusimos algunas películas como Romeo y Julieta que era su favorita o la tentamos para que lea algún libro como Orgullo y Prejuicio, chicos resulto mal. Al ver la película se levanta y se encierra en su habitación envolviéndose en una bola debajo de las sabanas y el libro lo lanzó contra la pared.

- ¿Cuál es la peor reacción? – Quiso saber Jasper con culpa sabiendo que esta situación era su culpa

- Cuando se menciona a Edward, ella se vuelve histérica y rompe todo lo que hay en la habitación. Luego se echa a llorar hasta que cae dormida y después se queda como la ven ahora. El proceso se repite si volvemos a mencionar el nombre tabú.

Edward alargó la mano hacia Bella pero no la tocó, si pudiera llorar sus mejillas estuvieran mojadas por sus lágrimas, parecía muy arrepentido.

- Oh dios mío Bella. ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¿Te arrepientes? – Pregunta Andy mirando seriamente a Edward – ¿Te arrepientes de a verla dejado?

- Si – Murmura Edward bajando la cabeza

- Si te arrepientes ¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?

- Solo quería protegerla – Murmura con tristeza y dolor – No iba a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no la convencía de que ya no la amaba, habría tardado muy poco en querer acabar con su vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomaría si pensaba que me había marchado.

- Una ruptura limpia – Dice Andy, Edward asiente.

- Exactamente. Pero, ¡Nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo!, pensaba que sería casi imposible, que se daría cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en su cabeza. Mentí para salvarla.

- Edward, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – Andy le mira con molestia al decir esto – Edward, mira lo resultó tu idea de protegerla, parece más muerta que viva. ¿Realmente la amas?

- Por supuesto que sí – Gruño Edward molestó mirando a Andy como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia – Eso no lo pongas en duda

- Pues no lo demostraste adecuadamente, nunca valoraste su opinión, sus deseos. Ella quiere ser un vampiro no por la inmortalidad o la belleza sino para estar contigo de igual a igual. Al negarte a transformarla le dabas a entender que no la amabas lo suficiente para estar con ella por siempre. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si los roles fueran invertidos?, ¿Qué tú seas el humano y ella el vampiro?, ¿Qué pensarías tu si ella se negara a transformarte?, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que ella, aunque sea humana, podía sentir el llamado de apareamiento tan fuerte como tú?

A cada palabra pronunciada, Edward parecía más miserable y lleno de culpa. Andy entonces se volvió a los Cullen.

- Y ustedes no se salvan de la culpa. Carlisle, Esme ¿Cómo es posible que le hicieran caso a Edward? Bella es como su hija, ustedes mismos lo dijeron y pensaron pero en cambio de tratar de hablar de eso con ella la dejaron, la abandonaron y se supone que tú eres el líder de la familia Carlisle, tu palabra debe de ser definitiva. Emmett, dijiste que Bella es tu hermanita ¿No? Pues realmente resultaste ser un hermano pésimo y muy desconsiderado; Jasper, bueno, realmente nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa, después de todo eres un empático y reaccionaste no solo a tu sed sino a la de los otros 6, eres más fuerte de lo que crees; Alice, tu bien podrías a verte quedado sabiendo que esto podría ser una posibilidad lo que está pasando ahora, debiste de ayudar a tu hermana y tu Rosalie, bueno, deja de ser una perra resentida, Bella no tiene la culpa de ser humana y lo único de que puedas culparla es de a verse enamorado de un vampiro, en vez de alegrarte por que tu hermano encontró a su compañero después de un siglo solo vas y le haces las cosas más difíciles.

Andy se calló y dejo que sus palabras se hundan en la mente de todos, mira hacia Bella dándose cuenta de que ella la miraba, la vidente mira al futuro por un momento y luego asintió hacia Bella.

- Bueno, parece que ha sido suficiente castigo ¿No te parece, Andy?

Al escuchar aquella voz hizo que todo el mundo pero sobre todo Edward miraran hacia donde estaba Bella, ella los observaba con cierta diversión y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos eran de nuevo aquellos que recordaban, llenos de vida.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... – Balbuceo Edward sorprendido, Bella se levanta y sacude su ropa antes de enfrentar a los Cullen

- ¡MENTIROSA! – Grita de pronto Rosalie sobresaltando a todos – ¡NOS HAS MENTIDO!

- No fui la única – Dice Bella fríamente, era cierto que se alegraba de ver a todos de nuevo y poder evitarles daño con la información del futuro que poseía pero no por ello dejaría que Rosalie se comportara de esa manera con ella, no era la misma Bella que ellos habían dejado – Edward me mintió primero así que estamos a mano. De todos modos no fue una mentira completa, solo hace una semana que salí de mi estado comatoso como Andy…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando se pronto siente como si estuviera flotando hasta terminar sobre una jaula hecha de un cuerpo duro y frío. Bella parpadea sorprendida por el repentino movimiento y entonces se da cuenta de que Edward la había envestido y ahora estaba echada sobre él mientras Edward se encontraba en la misma posición en que ella había estado mientras fingía. Un suave ronroneo salía del pecho de Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con la suya y murmuraba su nombre como una oración. Bella no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el acto de su compañero y alzando la mano, empezó a pasar su mano por sus cabellos bronce haciendo que el ronroneo aumentara en intensidad y sonido.

- Lamento mucho interrumpirlos Bella, pero necesitamos poner al corriente a los Cullen de la actual situación.

- Cierto – Asiente Bella mientras trata de separarse de Edward aunque sin éxito – Edward, miel, tenemos que hablar

- Oh mi Bella, lo siento tanto, tanto…

- Escuche todo Edward – Le dice Bella mientras ponía sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward para callarlo – Entiendo porque lo hiciste, en serio pero me temo que una disculpa no será suficiente

Edward mira a Bella a los ojos y ella puede ver el anhelo, el dolor y el amor que siente por ella. Bella suspira mientras sostiene el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos.

- Te amo, Edward eso no lo dudes nunca. Tú fuiste, eres y serás siempre el único para mí y nadie ni nada cambiara eso. Pero, me siento muy dolida por lo que hiciste, te fuiste Edward, me abandonaste y eso casi nos mato a ambos. Tienes que aprender que no porque sabes mucho sobre la psique humana crees que todos los humanos son iguales. Yo no soy como cualquier otro humano, no pienso como la mayoría de ellos y ese fue tu error, pensaste que te olvidaría, que serías solo un recuerdo solo porque soy humana. Somos una pareja y se supone que las decisiones deben de tomarse entre los dos no unilateral, confió en ti con mi vida pero no sé si puedo confiarte mi corazón de nuevo.

Edward baja la mirada con tristeza, ¿Tanto la había dañado? Andy se quedó mirando hacia el futuro viendo lo que las acciones y palabras de Bella provocará en un futuro inmediato, ella suspiró dándose cuenta que si bien esas palabras habían cambiado bastante el futuro para mejor también se dio cuenta de que la relación entre Bella y Edward estaría tensa durante un tiempo y sino cuidaba bien las acciones de ambos Renesmee podría desaparecer.

- Bella ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tus acciones podrían causar a Renesmee?

- Lo sé, hable con ella de esto y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Edward debe darse cuenta de que no es Dios y no puede decidir por los demás que está bien o que está mal.

- Bien, pero tendrás que hablar con él de eso después, necesitamos regresar a casa y ponerlos al corriente de todo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Bella se volvió a Edward diciéndole algo que parecía aliviarlo y quitarle un peso de encima – Aún tenemos que hablar de esto pero no tenemos tiempo, aunque no te preocupes aun seguimos juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que ¿Cuándo van a llegar? – Pregunta Nessie impaciente mientras camina de un lado a otro

- No tardan en llegar – Dice Makarios tranquilamente sin levantar su mirada del juego de ajedrez que él y Mathayus jugaban

- Cierto, de hecho ya los estoy escuchando – Kadrian deja dos cartas para luego tomar otras dos y seguir jugando póker con Lunaria, Cassandra y Eilis.

Dicho y hecho, cinco minutos después Bella y Andy entraron a la sala trayendo consigo a los Cullen, quienes se quedaron totalmente paralizados al detectar el aroma a vampiro.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclama Nessie deteniéndose

- Lo siento pero Bella no quería irse – Dijo Andy a lo que Bella pone los ojos

- Bueno pues perdóname por tratar de ponerle un poco de sentido al melodramático de mi compañero

- Oh por lo tu no lo eres

- Chicas – Charlie interrumpe la discusión entre ambas, ellas solo resoplan y se van a lados distintos de la habitación.

- Ahora que estamos más tranquilos hay que empezar la explicación y porque hay tres vampiros presentes a parte de los Cullen.

Esas palabras parecían a ver hecho a Edward reaccionar por que en un momento estaba petrificado y al siguiente tenía a Bella contra la pared y él enfrente de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo en una postura defensiva/ofensiva; por la mirada en sus ojos sabían que había entrado en modo instintivo y no racional, defendiendo a su compañera de un posible peligro.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida al verse en esa situación pero no se movió, había visto a Edward en esa misma situación antes y sabía lo que podía o no hacer; Andy puso los ojos en blanco ante la acción de Edward y estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia delante cuando Eilis le sujetó la muñeca impidiendo que se moviera, ella miró a la vampiresa quien negó con la cabeza.

- Es peligroso acercarse a un vampiro en ese estado y más aún si cree que seas un peligro para su compañera, podría atacarte.

- Bella – Llama Jasper frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué hay dos vampiros bebedores de humanos y una vegetariana en tu casa?, ¿Cómo es que Charlie se enteró de lo que somos? Sabes que eso es peligroso para él.

- Bueno, todo eso tiene una respuesta en común – Dice Bella mientras acerca su mano lentamente hasta el cabello de Edward y paso sus dedos por él, sintió como se relajó un poco en su toque pero no demasiado

- ¿Cuál? – Quiso saber Rosalie con molestia mientras se cruza de brazos

- Estamos planeando la destrucción de los Vulturi

Hubo un momento de silencio tras las palabras de Bella antes de que el caos se desatara cuando los Cullen empezaron a gritar.

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? – Fue la exclamación de Rosalie mirando a Bella como si fuera un marciano – ¡Ellos son muy peligrosos, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

- ¿Por qué quieres destruirlos? – Pregunta Carlisle preocupado y desconcertado

- Creo que la mejor manera de explicarles nuestras razones así como para que sepan quienes son la mayoría de nosotros es que se las muestre.

- ¿Mostrarnos qué?

- ¿Mostrarnos cómo?

Nessie se acerca hacia donde están los Cullen y al hacerlo pudieron verla mejor, se sorprendieron mucho al notar el gran parecido que poseía con Edward pero sus ojos, sus ojos son idénticos a los Bella. La chica parecía una combinación entre ambos y si no supieran que es imposible bien podría pasar por la hija de Edward y Bella.

- Edward, Alice y Jasper no son los únicos de los aquí presentes que poseen algún poder – Dice la joven hibrida tranquilamente – Mi poder consiste en la capacidad de transmitir mis pensamientos y recuerdos mediante un toque, al principio de mi vida era solo si una persona me tocaba a la vez pero ahora puedo hacerlo con muchos, por favor pongan un dedo en mi mano y les mostrare mi vida, desde mi nacimiento hasta el día de hoy. Les juro por Dios que lo que verán es verdadero y ningún truco, sabrán las razones que nos llevan a querer la destrucción de los reyes vampiros actuales.

Los Cullen se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Edward, este asintió haciéndoles saber que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad, miraron a Jasper y este también asintió. Todos – excepto Edward – pusieron un dedo en la mano extendida de Nessie y al instante fueron asaltos por una gran cantidad de recuerdos equivalentes a 143 años de vida. Decir que se sorprendieron es un eufemismo, no podían creer todo lo que les mostró: sus padres, su nacimiento, su huella con Jacob Black, su enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, sus años de crecimiento, los misteriosos ataques y muertes, el intento de asesinato de Jacob, su relación con Nahuel, el inicio de la inminente guerra, las batallas posteriores, las muertes de seres queridos y personas inocentes, su llegada a Volterra, el encuentro con Didyme y finalmente su decisión de volver en el tiempo para salvar a su familia y las vidas perdidas antes de que ocurra.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, su nieta y sobrina, les miraba ansiosa mientras espera sus reacciones. Edward parecía petrificado al descubrir que tiene una hija y además a ver visto a una Bella vampiro, poco a poco una sonrisa iba apareciendo en los rostros de Alice y Emmett, por la mente de Carlisle pasaban cientos de preguntas acerca de los híbridos, Esme parecía como si se echara a llorar si pudiera, Jasper miraba boquiabierto a Nessie sabiendo que lo que les mostró era real ya que no sintió mentira provenir de ella y Rosalie, bueno ella estaba dividido entre la alegría de tener una sobrina que la consideraba una segunda madre y la furia y los celos porque de todas las personas Bella podría tener la dicha de ser una madre verdadera.

- Ahora entienden porque necesitamos su ayuda – Dice Cassie mirando a los Cullen

Cerca de una media hora después de presentaciones e historias todos parecían estar en la misma página, en esta ocasión Edward se encontraba más relajado con Bella recargada en su costado y Nessie sentada en su regazo, Nahuel y Huilen se encuentran detrás de la pequeña familia con el resto de los Cullen y Charlie rodeándolos; por otro lado Andy y su equipo se encuentra esparcido por la cocina.

- Así que ¿Tienen algún plan? – Pregunta Jasper mirando a Andy y Bella

- No pero si tenemos suministros para financiar una batalla – Dice Cassie mientras chasquea los dedos haciendo que dos cofres aparezcan, ella los abrió para mostrarles el contenido – El cofre de la izquierda está lleno de diferentes tipos de pociones que pueden afectar a los vampiros y el cofre de la derecha contiene armas lo suficientemente poderosas como penetrar la piel de un vampiro.

- Todavía no puedo creer que tengan magia

- Dulce ¿Dé donde las obtuvieron? – Pregunta Emmett emocionado

- Fueron un regalo de Tony Stark – Sonrió Andy

- Hablando de eso, ¿De dónde es que lo conocen? – Pregunta Edward curioso

- Lo conocimos cuando estuvimos haciendo un pequeño trabajo en su ciudad natal, casi nos matamos el uno al otro hasta que trabajamos juntos al final y nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

- Somos mercenarios, Jasper. Hacemos cualquier tipo de trabajo como asesinar, espiar o encontrar para criaturas sobrenaturales y para mortales pero nosotros tenemos ciertos parámetros en las misiones y no matamos solo porque si. – Les dice Kadrian

- Todos estamos muy bien versados en cuanto a la guerra ya que no es la primera vez en que estamos en una – Dice Luna – Yo por ejemplo peleé en la Segunda Guerra Mundial

- ¿Y aún así no han podido tener un plan sólido? – Jasper los mira con incredulidad

- Sí, bueno, estábamos ocupados juntando a aliados – Dice Karios apenado

- ¿Qué aliados?

- Bueno, están los rumanos, algunos vampiros nómadas que odian a los Vulturi pero tienen demasiado miedo para enfrentarlos y también algunos clanes Lycan que odian a Caius por tratar de cazarlos hasta la extinción. – Contaba Eilis utilizando sus dedos

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritaron a coro los Cullen

- Creí que los Lycan estaban extintos – Carlisle parecía sorprendido por esa noticia

- No, de hecho Luna, Matt y yo somos Lycan

Al escuchar a Kadrian, los Cullen dieron un salto lejos de ellos y Edward tenía en brazos a su compañera y su hija. Ambas resoplaron ante la actitud tan protectora de Edward, Cassie puso los ojos mientras levantaba su mano y al instante los Cullen se quedaron petrificados.

- Honestamente uno pensaría que se darían cuenta de que no somos el enemigo – Exclama Cassie mientras Bella y Nessie se ponen delante de Edward

- Papá ellos no nos harán nada – Empieza a decir Nessie mientras recuerda las pocas vivencias que tiene con esos Lycan – Ellos son buenos y no nos han atacado.

- ¿Por qué no huelen como lobo? – Emmett frunce el ceño mirándolos

- Ven estos collares – Luna alzó el propio a lo que todos asintieron – Bueno, es un amuleto hecho por Cassie que anula el olor a lobo de nosotros y nos hace oler como si realmente fuéramos humanos, ha sido muy útil sobre todo cuando hacemos misiones de infiltración.

- Se ha hecho ya tarde, porque no mejor se reúnen después – Interrumpe Charlie que se había mantenido callado todo el rato en que habían estado discutiendo

- Tío Charlie tiene razón, vayan a casa y terminen de desempacar, mañana verán a Cassie, Bella, Nahuel y Nessie en la escuela para luego venir directo a nuestra casa que está enfrente – Dice Andy sonriendo

- ¿Van a la escuela?

- Si – Asiente Nessie – Nuestra portada es que Nahuel y Cassie son hermanos y primos de mamá mientras que yo me vengo pasando por la hermana menor de papá, nos separaron jóvenes y lo he estado buscando por un rato ya que mis padres adoptivos murieron y he decidido venirme a vivir con él.

- E incluso tenemos una cuartada para su súbita partida y regreso.

- ¿Qué clase de portada? – Jasper les mira con desconfianza

- Pues – Sonrió Andy con picardía

Edward hizo una mueca al ver los pensamientos de Cassie y el resto del equipo, quienes se habían estremecido involuntariamente al ver la sonrisa de la joven vidente. De pronto el sonido del teléfono les interrumpe y Charlie fue a contestar.

- ¿Bueno? Oh, hola Billy ¿Qué sucede?

Unos segundos después Charlie parecía muy sorprendido y dejó caer el teléfono.

- ¿Papá? – Llamó Bella preocupada mientras se acerca – ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te dijo Billy?

- Harry Clearwater ha tenido un infarto al corazón, ha muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.- Twilight no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Andy, Cassie y su comitiva me pertenece, así como la idea del fic. Ironman, Pepper y Capitán Fury así como cualquier otra referencia a los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, así que el crédito es para ellos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, un nuevo capítulo se ha subido por lo tanto la historia seguirá tal como se pensó en un principio; sin embargo, será mucho más corta que la anterior versión pero tendrá mucho más contenido, calculo que habr capítulos más el epilogo. Al finalizar esta historia una nueva será subida ya que tengo varias de Twilight planeadas y en proceso de creación. En cuanto a las actualizaciones por el momento serán cada martes sino a más tardar el jueves estarán en línea. Espero que les guste este capítulo y si a alguien se le hace conocido el carácter de la madre de Andy y Cassie es porque fue inspirada en cierta niña rubia, ojos negros con un vestido rosa con una margarita en el pecho que quiere conquistar el mundo y tiene un amigo hecho de huesos con una guadaña.

"_Pensamientos"_

"_Platica telepática Quileute"_

_**Skia – Sombra en griego**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Capitulo Anterior:_

"_Tío Charlie tiene razón, vayan a casa y terminen de desempacar, mañana verán a Cassie, Bella, Nahuel y Nessie en la escuela para luego venir directo a nuestra casa que está enfrente" Dice Andy sonriendo_

"_¿Van a la escuela?"_

"_Si" Asiente Nessie "Nuestra portada es que Nahuel y Cassie son hermanos y primos de mamá mientras que yo me vengo pasando por la hermana menor de papá, nos separaron jóvenes y lo he estado buscando por un rato ya que mis padres adoptivos murieron y he decidido venirme a vivir con él"_

"_E incluso tenemos una cuartada para su súbita partida y regreso"_

"_¿Qué clase de portada?" Jasper les mira con desconfianza_

"_Pues" Sonrió Andy con picardía _

_Edward hizo una mueca al ver los pensamientos de Cassie y el resto del equipo, quienes se habían estremecido involuntariamente al ver la sonrisa de la joven vidente. De pronto el sonido del teléfono les interrumpe y Charlie fue a contestar._

"_¿Bueno? Oh, hola Billy ¿Qué sucede?"_

_Unos segundos después Charlie parecía muy sorprendido y dejó caer el teléfono._

"_¿Papá?" Llamó Bella preocupada mientras se acerca "¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te dijo Billy?"_

"_Harry Clearwater ha tenido un infarto del corazón, ha muerto"_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Lunes 26 de Enero**_

Cuando el Volvo entró en el estacionamiento los murmullos comenzaron pero, cuando vieron a Edward, Bella y Alice salir del coche los murmullos aumentaron de sobremanera. Edward rodea la cintura de su compañera y la mira con cierta incredulidad, ya sabía de antemano cual era la historia pero aun le sorprendía que los demás la creyeran ya que había ciertas inconsistencias.

"¿En serio?, ¿Eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Andy?"

"No ha sido su mejor idea pero fue efectiva"

"No puedo creer que se hallan tragado eso" Murmura Alice negando con la cabeza

"Hola Alice, Edward" Saluda Angela acercándose a ellos mientras piensa "_Bella parece muy feliz, me alegro mucho por ella y Edward_"

Edward hizo una mueca al ver en la mente de Angela el tiempo zombi de Bella, realmente estaba muy arrepentido por a verse ido, casi los mató a ambos. Bella se da cuenta de la mueca de su compañero y supuso que fue por algo que Angela o alguien cercano estaba pensando, levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla para llamar su atención, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le dijo.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

"Si ángel, no te preocupes" Le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo pone detrás de su oreja acariciando su mejilla en el proceso, Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto para alegría y diversión de Edward.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saluda Nessie llegando en compañía de Nahuel y Cassandra. Sus padres y su tía le saludaron de vuelta y entonces la joven hibrida mira a Angela "Hola Angela ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola Nessie, bien gracias" Le respondió con una sonrisa "Veo que has encontrado ya a los Cullen"

"Si, la semana pasada me la he pasado con ellos para conocerlos y conectar con mi hermano de nuevo" Nessie trota hacia Edward y lo abraza "Esa es la razón porque ninguno de nosotros asistió a clases"

En un principio se había decidido que al día siguiente de su regreso a Forks, regresarían también a la escuela pero Andy había cambiado de opinión a último minuto después de a ver echado una ojeada al futuro. Durante una semana Nessie y Bella se habían mantenido en la casa Cullen para conectar de nuevo con Edward y que ambas le dijeran su castigo por a verse ido y abandonar a Bella de esa manera.

Mientras eso sucede en la escuela, en la casa Cullen las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Jasper y Matt se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina inmersos en crear estrategias, Emmett y Karios se encuentran en el patio trasero entrenando un poco, Carlisle se había ido al hospital a trabajar, Esme, Luna y Lis están en la cocina hablando y Rosalie arreglaba su carro en el garaje. De pronto todo movimiento se detiene cuando sienten una ola de poder crudo pasar a través de ellos que les corto la respiración por un momento, sorprendidos todos se reunieron en la sala.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Esme sorprendida y preocupada

"Fue una ola de poder asombroso" Murmura Jasper

"¿Dónde están Andy y Kadrian?" Pregunta Matt frunciendo el ceño

Justo en ese momento Kadrian entra en la casa cargando una caja pero se detiene cuando siente todas las miradas en él.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta desconcertado ante sus miradas

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿La ola de energía?" Todo el mundo asiente ante la pregunta del lobo "Andy ha puesto algunas piedras rúnicas para formar salas de protección alrededor de la casa, eso fue la energía que sintieron"

"¿Y donde esta ella, ahora?" Luna mira con curiosidad a su amigo

"En la Push, ella esta monitoreando a los otros lobos. Al parecer la presencia de dos vampiros más en Forks ha hecho que más niños cambien antes de tiempo"

"Nuestra presencia a cambiado el pasado" Makarios frunce el ceño ante la realización

"Exacto Karios, pero no solo es eso. Según Andy, Harry Clearwater no moriría sino hasta dentro de dos meses: 16 de marzo para ser exactos".

"Eso podría ser malo" Dice Eilis preocupada "El futuro puede cambiar demasiado y entonces sería peligroso para Renesmee, ella es la única que no tiene un pasado con el cual fusionarse, podría desaparecer si Bella o Edward hacen algo imprevisto"

"Lo sé" Kadrian asintió "Por eso Cassie está al pendiente de ellos, cualquier cosa que hagan informara inmediatamente a Andy para saber cómo afectara el futuro"

"Esto es complicado" Emmett se rasca confundido la cabeza

Justo en ese momento un circulo de sombras se formo en el suelo delante de ellos sobresaltando a los Cullen excepto a _**Skia**_ ya que ellos sabían que era. Poco a poco el círculo formó dos figuras y cuando las sombras desaparecieron vieron que era Andy pero no venía sola, hay un chico de cabello color arena, ojos miel, piel bronceada y casi tan musculoso como los Lycan presentes.

"Chicos, no van a creer lo que ha pasado" Exclama una pálida Andy "Yo no lo creo y me pasó a mí"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Quién es él?"

"¿Qué hace un jodido chucho en nuestra casa?" Exclama Rosalie furiosa al olerlo

Y eso solo fue el inicio de la discusión, Andy se masajeó las sienes ante la escena frente a ella y como le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza decidió detener la discusión. Hizo aparecer unas orejeras las cuales se las paso a su acompañante y una vez que él se las puso, ella sacó un silbato plateado y sopló; un agudo silbido fue captado por la sensible audición de Vampiros y Lycan presentes haciendo que todos gimieran de dolor, cayendo de rodillas y tapándose los oídos.

"¿Me van a dejar hablar?" Pregunta con sarcasmo luego de sacarse el silbato

"Pero no tenías que usar el silbato" Se queja Kadrian masajeándose el oído

"Creo que estoy sorda" Gimió Luna

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Pregunta Jasper adolorido

"Fue un silbato para perro, de todos modos siéntense y les explicaré lo que ha pasado"

Una vez que todos se acomodaron en los sillones, se dieron cuenta de que el chico que acompañaba a Andy la había jalado para sentarse en su regazo y ella parecía un poco incomoda pero no se quito. Su equipo le mira perplejos y con la boca abierta, nunca la habían visto tan incómoda en su vida y eso que la conocían desde que nació.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunta Eilis curiosa

"Es Seth Clearwater, es el hijo menor de Harry Clearwater, es uno de los lobos de la Push y aparentemente es mi compañero"

"¿Compañero?" Chillaron a coro sus amigos "¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?"

"Bueno, todo comenzó hace una media hora…"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (FLASH BACK) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_POV Andy_

_Después de que termine de poner las runas para el campo de protección y dejar que Kadrian lo accionara, decidí ir a la Push para espiar un poco a los lobos y saber cuántos han cambiado ya debido a nuestra llegada. También quería asegurarme de que no se enteraran de Kadrian, Luna y Makarios eran Lycan, no fue muy difícil infiltrarme en su territorio ya que viaje entre sombras._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Interrupción) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Espera un momento" Interrumpe Jasper frunciendo el ceño "¿Viaje entre sombras?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"¿No les conté?" Pregunta confundida Andy mirando a sus amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza "Oh, bueno, como saben Cassie y yo somos brujas así que cada una de nosotras puede controlar dos elemento. Cassie controla el agua y la tierra pero yo controlo el fuego y la oscuridad, de esta última se desprende una habilidad llamada Umbraquinesis, la habilidad de controlar las sombras y puedo viajar a través de ellas con facilidad"

"Ah" Dijeron sorprendidos y un poco asustados, más por el hecho de que ella controla el fuego que por la Umbraquinesis

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Continuación) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_De todos modos, seguí el rastro de los lobos a través del bosque hasta que llegue a una especie de fogata que estaban haciendo, me oculte detrás de un grueso árbol e hice que varias sombras se arremolinaban a mi alrededor para una mayor protección. Les tome algunas fotografías por separado y anotaba sus nombres cuando los mencionaban, entonces escuche que hablaban de nosotros._

"_Dices que llegaron dos nuevos chupasangres_"_ Pregunta un chico, que según escuche se llama Paúl_

"_Si_"_ Asintió un chico llamado Jacob _"_Cuando pasaba por el hospital los olí, fue entonces cuando vi a uno de los Cullen, el que trabaja en el hospital salir de allí con dos chupasangre, uno de ellos tenía los ojos rojos, la otra del mismo color oro que el doctor colmillos_"

"_¿Y los dejaste así?_" _Pregunta con incredulidad el que se llama Embry_

"_Eran tres contra mi_"

"_Bueno, eso explica porque más de nosotros han cambiado_" _Dice otro chico, que si no mal recuerdo, se llama Quil_"

_Ellos seguían hablando y por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba por lo que estaba a punto de irme, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarme sentí como algo rodeaba mi pierna, cuando baje la mirada me di cuenta de que se trataba de una serpiente y, aunque era venenosa no era muy peligrosa. Trate de alejarla con mi magia pero me apretó con más fuerza, así que solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, la incinere. Desgraciadamente el olor a quemado y el humo llamó la atención de los lobos por lo que salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Interrupción) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Temo decir que no funcionó eso" Interrumpe Seth riendo "Sobre todo por que podían oír tu corazón latiendo, además cuando chocaste conmigo"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, me dolió a ver chocado contigo" Murmura ella con una mueca

"Lo siento" Dice alarmado mientras la checa para ver si esta herida, pero ella le da un manotazo

"Estoy bien"

"Chicos" Llama Kadrian interrumpiéndolos "Quieren continuar"

"Cierto, lo siento"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Continuación) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Como decía, yo salí corriendo pero ellos son bastante rápido en su forma humana. Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia una sombra cuando de pronto choque con algo duro y extremadamente caliente; fue un duro golpe y cuando sentí que el mundo paraba finalmente abrí los ojos – ya que del golpe los cerré -, fue entonces que me tope con los ojos de Seth. Debo de decir que fue una muy rara experiencia ya que sentí un tirón en mi pecho y una extraña pero agradable sensación._

"_¿Estás bien?_"_ Me preguntó Seth y parecía muy preocupado al verme tirada en el suelo frente a él_

_Yo no le conteste de inmediato porque estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida no solo por mis reacciones sino por las de él ya que parecía infinitamente preocupado y alarmado checando mis brazos y piernas. Después de un momento reaccione, aunque ya para entonces él me tenía en brazos y me llevaba hacia algún lado._

"_Hey, hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡Bájame!_" _Chillé sorprendida_

"_No hasta que Emily te cheque, podrías estar herida_"

_Dado que él es físicamente más fuerte que yo no pude soltarme y tampoco quería hacerle daño, el mero pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera aunque no supiera porque. Al final me llevó a una de las casas de la Push, en la que al parecer vive la novia del líder de la manada donde ya estaban el resto de los lobos esperando._

"_Seth, la has atrapado, bien hecho_" _Dice Jacob_

"_¿Atrapado?, ¿A qué se refieren?_"

"_Al intruso que tienes en brazos, estuvo espiándonos hace un rato en la fogata_" _Le dijo Quil_

"_Hay que llevarla adentro para interrogarla, apesta a vampiro_"

_Dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, yo me alarme y estaba a punto de largarme de allí cuando de pronto Seth soltó un gruñido y de inmediato me movió para estar en su espalda mientras se ponía en posición de defensa._

"_Si la tocan, los mato_"

_No sé quien estaba más sorprendido, si ellos o yo. Tardaron unos minutos en asegurarle a Seth que no me harían algo, sin embargo capte algo en las mentes de ellos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Interrupción) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Wow, espera un momento" Exclama Emmett de pronto "¿Les mentes igual que Edward?"

"Si, pero yo si puedo desconcertarlo."

Eso pareció aliviar a todos, sorprendentemente incluso a Esme

"Prosigue" Pidió Jasper

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Continuación) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí, bien, como dije detecte algo en sus mentes que me pareció curioso, así que les pregunte._

"_¿Qué es la impronta?_" _Todos voltearon a verme al escucharme_

"_¿Dónde has escuchado eso?_" _Me pregunta Sam frunciendo el ceño_

"_Lo escuche en la mente de Paúl_"_ Les dije señalando al mismo_

"_¿Qué?_"

"_¿Les mentes?_"

"_¿Cómo es eso posible?_"

"_¿Eres humana?_"

"_Por supuesto que soy humana, de todos modos aún no me han respondido ¿Qué es la impronta?_"

_Ellos me explicaron que la impronta es como los lobos encuentran a su compañero, es como si la gravedad desapareciera para ellos y la única cosa que los mantiene unidos a la tierra es su impronta, su compañera. _

"_¿Están hablando en serio?_" _Pregunte sorprendida _"_Eso se parece mucho a como los Lycan encuentran a su compañero_"

"_¿Lycan?_"_ Pregunta Embry confundido_

"_Lycantropo, también llamados hijos de la Luna. Ellos son los verdaderos hombres lobos, ustedes son cambiadores de forma no hombres lobo_" _Les dije entonces me acorde de ustedes _"_Diablos y ahora como le explico a los demás y a Bella esto_"

"_¿Bella?_" _Jacob parecía ansioso cuando escuchó su nombre_

"_Si, Bella es mi prima por parte de mi madre pero también estoy relacionada con su compañero Edward Cullen_"

"_¿Cómo?"_

_Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, aproveche la distracción con la revelación e hice que las sombras se juntaran a mi alrededor para desaparecer, aunque Seth pareció darse cuenta por que se abalanzó sobre mi y ambos desaparecimos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Fin del Flash Back) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Y luego aparecimos aquí para explicarles" Termina de contar Andy

"Tienes razón en algo, Andy" Dice Makarios haciendo una mueca "Edward no estará nada contento con el hecho de que eres compañera de un lobo que no sabe controlar su carácter"

Después de todo el drama con respecto a su relación se calmó un poco, Edward se centro en el hecho de que aun tenía una familia y cuida de sobremanera no solo a Bella sino también a su futura hija y a sus sobrinas nietas, pero es Andy a quien le tiene un cariño especial ya que es la viva imagen de su difunta y adorada madre, Elizabeth Masen. De pronto el rugido de un motor y el sonido de unas llantas derrapando en el asfalto se escuchó afuera, cuando todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta esta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entraron Bella, Edward, Alice, Nessie, Nahuel y Cassie, todos parecían bastante aliviados por ver a todos bien.

"Menos mal que todos están bien" Dice Alice aliviada

"¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?" Pregunta Emmett confundido

"Porque todo su futuro desapareció de mis visiones"

"¡SETH!" Chillaron Nessie y Bella mientras corren hacia el lobo y lo abrazan, dejándolo totalmente confundido ya que hasta ese día no lo habían conocido.

"¡¿Es un lobo?!"

Nessie y Bella parpadearon confundido cuando de pronto estuvieron detrás de Edward. Andy puso los ojos ante el dramatismo de su tío abuelo, media hora después de volver a escuchar la historia todos estaban en la misma página.

"Bueno, podemos ver el lado bueno de esto" Dice Eilis

"¿Cuál sería eso?"

"Podemos tener una alianza con los lobos"

"Yo no confió en ellos" Dice Andy frunciendo el ceño, Rosalie asintió estando de acuerdo con ella "Los único lobos en quienes confió están aquí, en esta sala"

"¿Incluso yo?" Pregunta Seth esperanzado

"Si, por que realmente siento que eres bueno" Andy hizo una mueca "Aunque me es difícil admitirlo mi magia está reaccionando a tu presencia"

"Eso es bueno, entonces" Cassie asintió contenta "Quiere decir que realmente son compañeros y Seth eventualmente podrá utilizar la magia de Andy, posiblemente también ver las mismas visiones que ella acerca de los caminos del destino"

"¡¿En serio?!" Pregunta sorprendidos los demás

"Si, pero todavía no, mi magia se está aclimatando a la magia Quileute que corre por las venas de Seth.

Todos la miran con un parpadeo perplejo por dicha información pero no dijeron nada.

"Me parece tan extraño" Murmura Bella pero todos pudieron oírle "Originalmente esto no pasó ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?"

"No lo sé, ni siquiera lo vi venir" Dice Andy frunciendo el ceño "Supongo que el viaje en el tiempo cambio el destino más de lo que pensamos"

"Lo cual no me da ninguna tranquilidad" Suspira Nahuel

Por supuesto el problema vino días después cuando los ancianos Quileute pidieron una reunión con los Cullen debido a que Seth ni había regresado a casa ni había llamado, de hecho se había estado quedando en la casa de los Masen en Forks. La pobre Sue se encontraba desesperada por saber dónde estaba su bebe.

"Te dije que llamaras a tu casa" Le dijo Kadrian molesto hacia el chico

"Lo siento, pero se me ha olvidado" Se disculpo apenado Seth

"Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora vamos a terminar con esto" Andy parecía molesta mientras se mantiene de brazos cruzados y golpea el suelo con su pie.

Seth la mira confundido por un momento ante la mirada que le da, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, en un momento estaba parado en forma humana y al siguiente hay un enorme lobo, casi del tamaño de un caballo, de pelaje color arena. El lobo entonces doblo sus patas para quedar acostado en el suelo, permitiéndole a Andy subir más fácilmente; ella se acomoda en la espalda de su compañero y sujeta el collar alrededor del cuello del lobo que solo aparece en esa forma.

"¿Dónde vamos a ver a los Cullen?" Pregunta Luna curiosa

Como respuesta en su mente apareció la imagen del lugar de la línea del tratado. De inmediato Eilis, Luna, Matt, Karios, Kadrian, Nessie, Nahuel y Huilen salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, Bella iba en la espalda de Eilis y Cassie sobre la de Matt. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que los Cullen ya estaban allí esperándolos y Edward parecía estar haciendo un surco en el suelo de tanto que caminaba de un lado a otro.

"¡Bella!" Exclama Edward aliviado mientras corre hacia Eilis y le quita a Bella de la espalda abrazándola con fuerza.

"Eres un exagerado tío Ed" Dice Andy recargada en el costado del lobo Seth

"Solo me preocupo por mi compañera, demándame"

Andy estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpida por los gemidos de Eilis y Makarios, quienes se llevaron las manos a la nariz.

"Huele horrible" Gimoteo Eilis

"Menos mal que Seth dejó de oler así" Dice Karios con voz gangosa

Y era cierto, el olor a lobo de Seth había cambiado gradualmente en esos días hasta adoptar un aroma ligeramente parecido al de los Lycan pero con una mezcla del de Andy. Muy para molestia de Nessie, ella tuvo que esconderse ya que Jacob había cambiado a lobo y ella temía que la impronta pudiera volver a suceder entre ellos. Poco a poco del bosque fueron saliendo seis lobos enormes, Andy activo su habilidad para saber que estaban hablando.

"_Seth ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te han hecho nada__?_"

"_Tranquila hermana, estoy bien_" La tranquilizó Seth "_Además, mi Andy no dejara que nada me pase_"

"_Aún no puedo creer que hayas impreso en ella, ¿Si quiera es humana?_"

"Hey, yo soy humana 100 por ciento" Exclama Andy ofendida mirando a Embry

"_Oh, olvide que podía leer la mente_" Murmullo Embry avergonzado

"Así que ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Quiere saber Cassie curiosa

"Queremos saber donde estaba Seth y saber si su impresión es peligrosa para los humanos"

"Lo soy si me lo propongo" Dice Andy interrumpiendo a Billy "Además ustedes no me pueden hacer nada, según su ley tribal al ser yo la impresión de uno de los suyos soy intocable por el resto a menos que quieran matar a Seth"

Los lobos se incomodaron, porque lo que Andy estaba diciendo era cierto. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, el sonido de un celular empezó a resonar en el claro; Cassie empezó a buscar en la bolsa que llevaba en la cadera y sacó su celular que vibraba haciendo que todos la miraran.

"¿Aló? Oh, sí, en un momento te la paso" Dice Cassie curiosa para luego mirar a su hermana "Hermana, es Marcus Vulturi"

"Ya me preguntaba cuándo iba a llamar" Murmura mientras se acerca a su hermana y toma el teléfono

"¿Marcus Vulturi?" Exclaman sorprendidos los Cullen excepto Bella y Nahuel

"Hola Marcus ¿Como estas?"

"_Bien dentro de lo que cabe, solo llamaba para hacer saber que la fase dos está completa_"

"¿En serio? Genial, ya hemos recibido varios mensajes para la fase uno que también ya está completa, estamos por entrar en la fase tres"

"_¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte?_" Pregunta Marcus con curiosidad

"Sí, quiero unos planos acerca de Volterra y el castillo Vulturi"

"_Te los enviare en cinco_"

"Gracias Marcus y salúdame a Didyme"

Con eso la llamada fue cortada y Andy le devolvió el teléfono a su hermana, cuando levanta la mirada se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta confundida

"¿Por que estabas hablando con Marcus Vulturi?" Quiso saber Edward

"¿Por qué Marcus Vulturi nos está ayudando a destruir a sus hermanos?" pregunta Jasper curioso y confundido

"_¿Destruir?_" Preguntaron a coro los lobos mentalmente

"Una pregunta a la vez" Dice Andy un poco mareada por tantas preguntas por segundo "Si, Marcus nos está ayudando por razones q no les diré y es nuestro espía en los Vulturi" Entonces Andy voltea a ver a los lobos "Los Vulturi son como la realeza de los vampiros, ellos son los que dictan las leyes sin embargo, el poder se les ha subido a la cabeza a dos de los tres líderes y ellos son ahora un problema para todos, por lo mismo se ha decidido que Edward y Bella sean los nuevos reyes vampiros y los Cullen la familia real"

Los lobos la miraban abiertamente con sorpresa ante la noticia.

"Significa… ¿Que habrá guerra?" Pregunta Sam frunciendo el ceño preocupado por los humanos de Forks

"Algo así, por eso estamos juntando aliados" Dice Cassie "Hemos llamado a varios aquelarres vampiro para que peleen a nuestro lado, así mismo, varios clanes Lycan accedieron ayudarnos, tenemos incluso armas de Stark Industries hechas especialmente para matar vampiro"

"_¿Lycan?_" Fue la pregunta que rondo la mente de todos los lobos y ancianos confundidos

"Si, por ejemplo: Mathayus" Llamó Andy mirando al chico

Este suspiro pero asintió, se llevó las manos hacia el collar y se lo quito; el aroma a madreselva salió en ondas de Mathayus y entonces, ante la sorprendida mirada de los lobos y los Cullen, su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de un abundante pelo rápidamente, sus huesos empezaron a crecer al igual que su cuerpo, su rostro se deformó formando un enorme hocico que se llenaba de filosos y puntiagudos colmillo, había crecido al menos dos metros más – lo cual fue asombroso considerando que en estado humano mide casi 2 metros –, su cuerpo posee cierta forma humanoide y no poseía nada de ropa.

"Damas y caballeros, les presento a un verdadero Lycan, un hijo de la Luna" Dice Andy con una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión de todos

El lobo los miró pero luego se puso a cuatro patas, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que las patas delanteras son más gruesas y musculosas que sus patas traseras pero igualmente eran fuertes.

"Parece que se quedaron pasmados" Se escuchó una grave voz proveniente del lobo sorprendiendo aun más a todos

"¿Puede hablar?" Se sorprendió Rosalie

"Por supuesto que sí" Dice Matt con una lobuna sonrisa "Nosotros poseemos muchas facultades de nuestra forma humana, una de ellas es el poder hablar"

"Entonces ¿Cómo afectara al pueblo de Forks?" Quiso saber Quil Aeteara Sr.

"De ninguna manera, pensamos atacar directamente el castillo Vulturi en Volterra"

"Pero eso sería peligroso para la gente de Volterra" Dice Esme preocupada

"Por supuesto que no, pondremos un campo de contención alrededor del castillo para evitar que los Vulturi salgan o el fuego se expanda a la ciudad" Explica Luna

"Bien, con eso resuelto será mejor que nos vayamos" Dice Bella conteniendo un bostezo

"Un momento" Billy interrumpe antes de cualquiera pudiera moverse "Primero quiero saber ¿Cómo has sabido que Sam y los otros eran lobos?"

"La verdad no tengo por qué decirles nada pero pueden darle las gracias a Jacob, después de todo el fue el que rompió el tratado el año pasado al contarme sus leyendas"

Todas las miradas se posaron en lobo rojizo que parecía avergonzado por ello.

"Es hora de irnos, tenemos planes que hacer" Ordenó Andy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresaron – esta vez a la casa de los Masen – escucharon el sonido del fax, Andy en cuanto bajo de Seth corrió hacia el fax para tomar las hojas que Marcus le había mandado, sonrió al ver los mapas y planos de Volterra. El teléfono de la casa sonó en ese momento y como ella estaba a lado lo tomó.

"¿Hola? Residencia Masen"

"_Hola hija_" Andy se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, el resto de vampiros y Lycan jadearon con sorpresa y Cassie mira a todos confundidos.

"Hola madre" Saluda Andy nerviosa, esperaba esa llamada pero no tan pronto, Cassie se puso pálida al escuchar a su madre

"_Me quieres decir que hacen tu hermana y tú en Forks con su tío Charlie_"

"Hum, bueno, queríamos ver a la prima Bella"

"_¿En serio?, ¿No tiene que ver más por el hecho del novio de tu prima que por tu prima misma?_"

"No se ha que te refieres, madre"

"_Andrómeda Elizabeth Masen Swan, quiero que me digas porque estás tratando de iniciar una guerra entre vampiros_"

Hubo un silencio después de aquello que dejó a todos boquiabiertos incluso a las omniscientes videntes.

"¿Qué?" Chilló Andy sorprendida "¿Có…mo?"

"¿_De dónde crees que heredaste tu poder, hija? Si bien cuando naciste mi poder se vio disminuido considerablemente aun puedo tener algunas visiones cortas, además hable con Tony_"

"Recuérdame gritarle, Cassie" Murmura Andy molesta

"_¿Qué?_"

"Nada madre"

"_Tú padre y yo llegaremos a Forks mañana por la mañana. Espero una buena explicación acerca de que tu hermana y tu se encuentran involucradas en una guerra_"_._

"Si madre" Dice Andy desalentada, sabiendo que no podía desobedecerla cuando usaba ese tono

"_Y mándame una copia de los planos que Marcus te envió, tu padre quiere participar en la estrategia del asalto__"_

Y con eso colgó dejando a todos completamente desconcertados y fríos de la sorpresa.

"Bueno, eso ni si quiera yo lo vi venir" Murmura Andy colgando el teléfono

_**Al día siguiente**_

Mientras las hermanas Masen se encuentran en el aeropuerto por sus padres, el resto de la banda se quedó en su casa, esperando a que regresaran y hay que decir que algunos parecían estar en un ataque de pánico como son Seth y Kadrian. El primero se encontraba súper nervioso y casi hiperventilando; Kirian, por otro lado, su ataque de pánico se debe al miedo irracional que le tiene a la madre de Andy y Cassie: Amanda Masen Nee Swan.

"Kadrian deja de gritar y compórtate como hombre" Dice Eilis frunciendo el ceño mirando a su histérico amigo

"¿Es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió el 4 de julio del año pasado?"

Ante el recuerdo, los lobos y vampiros del grupo (incluso Edward que veía lo sucedido en sus mentes) se estremecieron involuntariamente.

"Jamás podré olvidar ese 4 de julio" Murmura Luna con las mejillas rojas

"Ese día fue un desastre" Incluso Makarios se estremeció ante el recuerdo

"¿Desastre? Fue una catástrofe, caos, destrucción…

"¡Entendimos Kadrian!" Exclamaron sus amigos con fastidio

"¿Qué paso el 4 de julio del año pasado?" Quiso saber Emmett curioso

"¡No quieres saber!" Dijeron a coro los cinco

Antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a preguntar el ruido de un automóvil y el aroma de seis humanos los distrajo. Como uno solo los cinco mercenarios se pusieron delante de la puerta en posición de firmes, como buenos soldados y entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que los cinco se tensaran.

De pronto el ambiente de la habitación bajo varios grados centígrados, los Cullen y Seth vieron como una mujer había entrado, su caminar es elegante y seguro, irradiaba un aura de peligro que les puso tenso y ahora entendían el miedo de los mercenarios a esa mujer. Su cabello castaño cae por su espalda en una cascada de rizos y su piel pálida le hacían ver una versión adulta de Bella, la única diferencia son sus ojos grises tan fríos como el hielo y una mirada tan profunda que parecía que se encontraba viendo su alma.

Detrás de ella entraron cinco personas más, dos de ellas fueron Andy y Cassie; la tercera es un hombre alto, de la misma estructura física de Jasper, su cabello es color bronce (como Edward e incluso comparte algunos rasgos físicos con él como la forma de los ojos, la nariz y los labios) con un corte militar y sus ojos azul cobalto idénticos a los de Cassie pero a diferencia de su esposa en su mirada solo refleja tranquilidad y una chispa de picardía que regularmente se ve en los ojos de Cassie.

Los otros dos son dos hombres y por su olor eran humanos sin embargo, poseen otro aroma alrededor de ambos: la muerte. El primer hombre es alto, más o menos de la estatura de Carlisle, su cabello es corto despuntado de color negro con algunos mechones pintados de azul eléctrico, sus ojos grises parecían a ver visto mucho a pesar de que físicamente es joven y el segundo hombre es al menos 1.70, piel pálida con ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su cabello es corto despuntado rojo zanahoria.

"Eilis, Lunaria, Kadrian, Makarios, Mathayus" Saluda Amanda Masen Nee Swan con expresión estoica, los cinco mencionados se inclinaron con la mano en puño directo en el corazón

"Sra. Masen" Saludan a coro con voz militar

"No tienen por qué ser tan formales, chicos" Dice Einar Masen, padre de Andy y Cassie

"Sr. Einar" Saludaron, esta vez, más relajados pero aun tensos

"Bueno, esto es interesante" El hombre de cabellos bicolor observó a los Cullen "No sabía que había más vegetarianos, se aprende algo nuevo cada día"

"Esta casa es preciosa" Dice el segundo hombre, sus ojos verdes inspeccionando con ojos clínico y critico el espacio

"Chicos quiero presentarles a nuestros padres" Andy se adelanta para estar al lado de la pareja mayor "Amanda y Einar Masen, los otros dos son también miembros de nuestro equipo. El de cabello bicolor es Sergei Korsokov nuestro medico y forense, es un Nigromante, el pelirrojo es el novio de Cassie, asistente del Dr. Sergei y hechicero/Nigromante Dexter van Hallen.

"¿Nigromante?" Preguntaron a coro todos confundidos

"La nigromancia o necromancia es una rama de la magia, considerada generalmente negra, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta de las viseras de los muertos, mediante la invocación de sus espíritus, requiriendo según sea el caso del contacto con sus cadáveres o posesiones" Explica Sergei tranquilamente como si comentara el clima "En pocas palabras puedo controlar lo que está muerto, incluso tengo cierto control en los vampiros pero como técnicamente están en una línea delgada entre vivo y muerto el control no dura mucho"

Los Cullen hicieron una mueca al enterarse de que se hombre podía controlarlos a un nivel. Einar se quedó mirando a Edward curioso, se aleja del lado de su esposa y se acerca a él, Amanda mira a su marido enarcando una ceja.

"Tú debes de ser mi tío abuelo, Edward Masen Jr. ¿No?" Pregunta Einar, Edward asiente sorprendido mirando al hombre

"Te pareces mucho a Owen excepto por los ojos" Dice Edward parpadeando perplejo, Einar sonrió con el mismo tipo de sonrisa torcida de Edward que le hacían ver tan parecidos a ambos

"Lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice"

"Einar" Se escuchó de pronto la fría voz de Amanda

"Lo siento querida" Einar regreso hacia donde estaba su mujer y rodeo su cintura con su brazo

"Mamá, papá ellos son los Cullen" Andy continuo con la presentación inconclusa "Carlisle y su esposa Esme, sus hijos e hijas: Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper y Alice, Edward quien es compañero de nuestra prima Bella, quien junto con los híbridos Nahuel y Renesmee (Hija de Bella y Edward) vienen de 100 años en el futuro más o menos, los últimos son Huilen tía de Nahuel y Seth Clearwater, cambiador de formas y aparentemente mi compañero"

Las cejas de los señores Masen se enarcaron ante la última parte de la presentación.

"Explícate Andrómeda"

Andy se estremeció al escuchar su nombre completo así que se dispuso a explicarle todo, desde el viaje de Bella, Nessie y Nahuel hasta el día anterior, cabe decir que ninguno estaba feliz por lo que escuchaba y en el caso de Einar miraba fijamente a Seth como evaluándolo para saber si era digno de su hija, Seth prácticamente sudaba a chorros muy nervioso ante la mirada del hombre.

"¿Qué plan tienen?" Pregunta Amanda sentándose en uno de los sillones cruzando su pierna derecha y mirando a todos fijamente

"Oh cielo" Murmura Cassie preocupada mientras escucha a su hermana y el resto de la banda explicarles el plan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.- Twilight no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Andy, Cassie y su comitiva me pertenece, así como la idea del fic. Ironman, Pepper y Capitán Fury así como cualquier otra referencia a los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, así que el crédito es para ellos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve aquí? Creo que fue hace como tres semanas pero han sido las peores tres semanas más largas de mi vida. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuán difícil es aprenderse al menos cincuenta filósofos o corrientes filosóficas para un examen de dos horas que dura por seis días y sobre todo cuando Kant y Hegel son difíciles de entender (al menos para mí)?, ¿Y para rematar que el internet de falle?. Además, este capítulo no termina de convencerme, esta es la quinceava vez que lo escribo y al final termine por unir partes que mas me gustaron de las otras veces pero igual no me convence mucho a ver si a ustedes les guste, esta vez no pondré plazos porque sinceramente sé que no podre cumplirlo pero tratare de no tardar seis meses como antes. De todos modos si tienen algunas dudas, comentarios o ideas que quieran agregar al fic con gusto las recibo.

Atte.: Shadow

Pd: La explicación Volturi era solo para que los lobos entendieran porque ellos son temidos para los vampiros, la saque de una página y la adapte al fic.

"_Pensamientos"_

"_Platica telepática Quileute"_

"_**Gritos"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Las puertas del Hospital de Forks fueron abiertas bruscamente, varios médicos traen en una camilla a una joven la cual, prácticamente se estaba desangrando por una herida profunda en su vientre, presentaba un muy feo aspecto: sus piernas y brazos tienen múltiples heridas, probablemente tiene algunos huesos y costillas rotas, en su rostro tiene algunas otras heridas profundas al igual que cerca de su garganta. El equipo médico es dirigido por Carlisle quien, parecía muy angustiado._

"_Rápido muévanse"_

"_Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos una transfusión urgente de sangre tipo B" _

"_Su pulso es de 40 a 100"_

"_Es demasiado bajo, podemos perderla en cualquier momento"_

"_Hay que detener la hemorragia rápido"_

"_La herida es demasiado profunda"_

_Detrás de los médicos habían entrado los Cullen, los Swan, los Masen y la manada de lobos, Kadrian y Eilis se encontraban sujetando a Nahuel quien trataba de luchar para llegar a su compañera, una histérica Bella es abrazada por Edward quien está también conmocionado, un shokeado Jacob era llevado por Quil y Embry a una silla cercana… mientras Renesmee peleaba por vivir._

_**2 horas antes**_

_**Casa Clearwater**_

"_Bueno, esto es incomodo_" Piensa Andy haciendo una mueca mental sentada en la sala de los Clearwater con toda la manada de lobos mirándola

"Lo siento por esto" Se disculpa Seth acariciando su mano con tristeza, Andy le mira y le sonríe con ternura

"No es tu culpa" Le murmura con cariño

"Así que eres la impresión de mi hermano" La voz de Leah interrumpe la conversación de la pareja, Andy cambia su expresión a una estoica, muy parecida a la de su propia madre

"Si"

"Cuéntanos de ti" Fue más una orden que una petición, pero aun así ella contestó

"Bueno, mi nombre es Andrómeda Masen pero todos me llaman Andy. Soy descendiente del hermano menor humano de Edward Cullen y soy prima de su compañera Isabella Swan, mi madre es la hermana mayor del tío Charlie" Ella vio con satisfacción como Jacob se retorcía cuando mencionó a Bella como compañera de Edward "Tengo 24 años, estudie Letras Mexicanas en la ciudad de México, se varios idiomas actuales y lenguas muertas como son el latín, griego antiguo, etc., también se varias disciplinas de combate mano a mano, con armas modernas y antiguas, oh y soy una vidente atemporal"

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Embry curioso

"Bueno, el futuro no está escrito en piedra y cambia continuamente pero mi visión me permite ver todos los posibles futuros y después de que una decisión es tomada puedo ver al menos cinco años en el futuro gracias a esa decisión" Explica tranquilamente "En cuanto a lo de atemporal, bueno, imagínense por un momento que viven en un futuro apocalíptico, donde hay guerra y muerte y por alguna razón ustedes han logrado viajar al pasado para cambiar ese futuro. Yo sería inmediatamente consientes de su presencia en el pasado y si los conocí en el futuro inmediatamente la información aparece en mi mente actual. El tiempo no pasa en mi esencia y alma, de allí atemporal"

"¿Cómo fue que terminaste con dos vampiros y tres lobos?" Quiso saber Quil muy curioso, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan linda y humana como ella terminaría rodeada por criaturas sobrenaturales?

"No les puedo contar todo ya que la historia no me pertenece exclusivamente a mí, pero conocí a Luna, Kadrian y Mathayus cuando escapaban de su manada y trataban de matarlos, a Eilis la conocí por accidente cuando me rescato durante mi viaje a Volterra, por error termine en la lista de merienda de los Vulturi y a Makarios lo conocí durante unas vacaciones en Grecia, cuando trato de comerme y le di una paliza antes de que pudiera terminar"

Todos la miraban boquiabiertos por esa noticia, la miraron fijamente y se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que una chica tan delicada podía darle una pelea a un vampiro adulto que es físicamente más fuerte y rápido que ella?

"¿Sorprendidos?" Andy cruza su pierna derecha

"Mucho" Contestaron a coro todos

"Bien, no les diré como le hice pero digamos que en esencia lo tomé por sorpresa" Dice encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Podrías hablarnos más acerca de los Vulturi y cómo piensan acabar con ellos?" Pidió Sam aun preocupado por el hecho de que habrá una guerra

Andy alzó un dedo y cerró los ojos, los demás se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo pero Seth les dijo en voz baja que ella estaba viendo los posibles futuros que ocurrían si ella decide contestar la pregunta de Sam; ella entonces abrió los ojos y recargándose en el costado de Seth les habló con seriedad.

"Los Volturi son un aquelarre civilizado de vampiros, el más grande y los más poderosos, crearon las leyes del mundo de los vampiros. Actúan como la realeza no oficial del mundo vampiro, y operan desde la ciudad de Volterra, Italia. Han existido durante los últimos 3000 años, y son el aquelarre más grande, seguido por los Cullen, y los Denali".

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron con sorpresa todos, Andy asintió

"Carlisle Cullen vivió con ellos por un tiempo, en sus primeros años, antes de ir a América. Sin embargo, no siguen una dieta vegetariana, sino la tradicional. Los Volturi lidian con rapidez y decisión con todo lo que consideran una amenaza hacia su ciudad o hacia el mundo vampiro; por ejemplo, mantener en secreto la existencia de los vampiros. Destruyen a cualquiera que intenta derrocarlos o resistirse a su autoridad y, a insistencia de Cayo, han cazado a los licántropos hasta casi extinguirlos en Europa y Asia"

"¿Es por eso que Luna, Kadrian y Makarios se enfadan cuando los mencionan?" Pregunta Seth curioso a su compañera

"Si, Cayo Volturi fue el asesino del padre de Luna, casi asesina a Kadrian pero logró escapar y asesinó a la compañera de Makarios. Las leyes más importantes que los Volturi han hecho son:

_* Incapaces de tener auto-control, y por ello una amenaza de exposición, no está permitido crear Niños Inmortales._

_* Tener tratos con Hijos de la Luna, a menos que sea con el propósito de la exterminación, está prohibido._

_* Los testimonios falsos, sin importar la intención, están prohibidos._

_* Cazar en Volterra está prohibido, la ciudad donde viven los Volturi; su comida es traída del exterior, a veces de muy lejos._

_* La caza debe ser discreta, con víctimas cuya pérdida no importe, sus restos deben ser eliminados y el territorio de caza debe cambiarse muy de vez en cuando._

_* Los vampiros neonatos deben ser entrenados antes de que puedan ir a su aire. Los métodos para hacerlo han sido identificados, y a menudo requieren a más de un vampiro maduro para usarlos._

_* Está prohibida la rebelión contra los Volturi por algo evidente: es casi imposible tener éxito"._

"¿Por qué es eso?" Sam frunció el ceño "Nadie es invencible"

"No, pero los Volturi son casi invencibles debido a los regalos de algunos miembros de la guardia"

"¿Guardia?" Bradley pregunta

"La cabecilla de los Volturi son los hermanos Marcus, Cayo y Aro siendo este último el líder, cada uno de ellos posee una esposa: Didyme (hermana sanguínea de Aro a quien mató para evitar que Marcus se alejara), Sulpicia (Esposa de Aro) y Athenodora (Esposa de Cayo)"

"¿Realmente mato a su propia hermana?" Leah parecía muy sorprendida por eso, Andy hizo una mueca

"Aro está lleno de codicia y no se detendrá hasta que tenga el poder absoluto, su hermana se interponía en sus planes por lo que la quito de en medio"

"¿Qué hay del resto de la guardia?" Pregunta Jacob frunciendo el ceño

"Jane y Alec, miembros gemelos de su guardia, son acreditados y adorados por tener los poderes más útiles. Jane puede hacer creer a cualquiera que están sintiendo un dolor insoportable, haciendo fácil para los Volturi el atacar y destruir a sus enemigos. Los poderes de Alec también son útiles al atacar al enemigo. Puede anular todos los sentidos haciendo imposible el ver, escuchar o sentir nada, permitiendo a los vampiros el matarlos sin pelear. Aro puede escuchar cada pensamiento que una persona o vampiro haya tenido jamás a través del contacto físico con dicha persona o vampiro. Marco puede sentir las relaciones. Demetri es un rastreador. Puede rastrear una persona una vez haya escuchado el tono de su mente. Se dice que es el mejor rastreador del mundo vampiro. Renata, otro miembro de la guardia, es un escudo. Protege a Aro y está detrás de él todo el tiempo. Bloquea los ataques físicos. Chelsea puede manipular los lazos de las relaciones"

"Se oyen muy peligrosos" Embry hace una mueca

"Oh lo son"

"Chicos la cena está servida" Anuncia Sue para alivió de Andy quien no quería ser más el centro de atención

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron por su plato ya que el comedor no era tan grande para todos decidieron comer en la sala, Seth se dirigió por su plato y el de su compañera por lo que Andy mientras se quedo checando su celular por si había recibido algo pero no, todo estaba tranquilo. El resto de la velada fue mejor de lo que había pensado pero, por supuesto las cosas no podían estar tranquilas cuando de pronto Andy se tensó y dejó caer el plato de helado que había estado comiendo haciendo que este se rompiera y su contenido se derramara en el suelo.

"¿Andy?" Pregunta Seth alarmado y asustado al verla tiesa como tabla "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?"

Andy no contesto, estaba demasiado sumergida en el camino del destino. Algo había alterado el flujo del tiempo, una decisión recién tomada que cambio las visiones del próximo enfrentamiento contra los Volturi. Andy salió de su pasaje mental y sacando su celular llamó al primer número que vino a su mente.

"_¿Bueno?_"

"Edward ¿Dónde está Nessie?"

"_¿Andy?_" Edward parecía sorprendido por un momento, no esperaba su llamada "_Nessie ha ido a cazar ¿Por qué preguntas?_"

"Porque algo le ha pasado, acabo de tener una visión. Ella está en alguna parte del bosque rumbo a Canadá y si no llegamos a ella podría morir"

"_**¡¿QUÉ?!**_**"** Parecía que Bella estaba presente también ya que su chillido casi la dejó sorda

Andy terminó la llamada, recoge su bolsa y se dirige hacia la puerta

"Seth vamos"

"Voy"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Sam

"¿Quién rayos se puede llamar Nessie?" Jared parecía confundido

"Ahora no puedo contestarles, uno de los Cullen está en peligro"

Una vez fuera Seth se transformó en su forma lobo, solo que todos notaron (no sin cierta sorpresa) que su ropa parecía fusionarse con su pelaje; Andy se subió sobre el lobo de Seth de un salto y sujetándose bien salió corriendo hacia el bosque, el resto de la manada también se transformó y los siguió preguntándose qué estaba pasando. A medio camino, se encontraron con los Cullen y los Skia.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste, Andy?" Pregunta Edward corriendo a la par de Seth

"¿Cómo es que tu viste algo y yo no?"

"Mi poder funciona de manera diferente" Empieza a explicar ella "Alice puede ver el futuro cambiante ya que este no está escrito en piedra y cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones; sin embargo, yo veo el destino final e inalterable, un destino que no puede ser cambiado no importa cuánto lo intentes y si lo haces esto termina para peor… como hoy."

Andy se encontraba llorando tan llena de culpa y remordimiento.

"Andy ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta Kadrian alarmado "¿Qué has cambiado?"

Pero Andy no contestó, simplemente se aferró con más fuerza a Seth y este aumentó la velocidad al sentir a su compañera tan tensa. De pronto Seth se lanza a la izquierda y corre más rápido, Edward le sigue al detectar también el aroma de su hija y también el inconfundible aroma de sangre en el ambiente. Cuando llegaron todos se quedaron paralizados durante un segundo por la escena delante de ellos, un enorme Lycantropo de pelaje rojizo con sus garras y hocico manchados de sangre, no muy lejos de él se encontraba un hombre de piel oscura y cabello negro en rastras que los Cullen reconocieron como Laurent pero, lo que más les impacto fue el cuerpo de Nessie con profundas heridas en el tórax y arañazos en los brazos y piernas encima de un pequeño charco de sangre.

"_**¡Renesmee!**_" Grita Edward corriendo hacia su hija, Carlisle, Andy y Cassie le siguieron mientras el resto se encargaba de los otros dos

"Sujeten a los dos pero no los maten" Ordenó Andy desde su lugar "Aun no sabemos qué paso exactamente y hasta que eso no pase ambos son culpables"

"Puede sanar las heridas superficiales con mis poderes" Dijo Cassie con sus manos encima del pecho de Nessie envueltas en energía verde "Sin embargo, puedo detectar magia oscura en sus heridas más profundas que me impiden usar la mía o si no puede empeorar, tendremos que ayudarla a la forma mortal"

"¿Puedes detener la hemorragia?" Pregunta Edward angustiado, Cassie niega con la cabeza

"No, la magia oscura se aferra a su sangre, si intento la herida se hará más grande"

"Hay que purificar su cuerpo y sangre de la magia oscura" Dice Andy usando gasas que Cassie invocó para tratar de parar la hemorragia "Pero para hacerlo tenemos que estabilizarla primero, hay que ir a un hospital"

De prono un rugido detrás de ellos los distrajo, Nahuel y Jacob se encontraban peleando entre si y parecía que Nahuel trataba de impedir que Jacob se acercara a Nessie.

"Oh no, ahora no" Murmuró Andy alarmada, entonces se volvió a Lunaria "Necesito que alejen a Jacob de aquí, no necesitamos peleas innecesarias ahora"

"Entendido" Dijeron Lunaria y Eilis, entre ambas sujetaron a Jacob y lo empujaron lejos en el bosque

"He llamado ya a una ambulancia" La voz de Alice trajo a todos de nuevo al asunto de Nessie "Nos esperara en la carretera no muy lejos"

"No, es demasiado tiempo mejor cancélala"

"Pero Andy"

"Teletransportare a todos a la calle cerca del hospital, mejor diles que nos esperen con una camilla en la entrada"

Alice asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, Andy se volvió al resto que ya tiene sujeto al Lycan y al vampiro.

"Llévenlos al calabozo, luego nos encargamos de ellos"

"Nosotros los llevamos" Dicen Makarios y Mathayus a coro

Andy cerró los ojos concentrándose en el mismo núcleo de su magia, esto le permitió atraer todas las sombras que hay en el lugar y agradeció mucho que fuera de noche por lo que no se agotara tanto después. Las sombras formaron una cúpula alrededor de los dos vampiros, la hibrida moribunda y las dos hermanas hechiceras haciendo que desaparecieran; cuando parpadearon se dieron cuenta de que ahora se encontraban en un callejón sombrío. Al llegar al hospital vieron a algunas enfermeras con una camilla esperándolos, con cuidado Edward puso a su hija en la camilla mientras Carlisle empezó a lanzar ordenes a diestra y siniestra; fue en ese momento que el resto de la comitiva de criaturas sobrenaturales llegó corriendo.

Las puertas del Hospital de Forks fueron abiertas bruscamente, varios médicos traen en una camilla a una joven la cual, prácticamente se estaba desangrando por una herida profunda en su vientre, presentaba un muy feo aspecto: sus piernas y brazos tienen múltiples heridas, probablemente tiene algunos huesos y costillas rotas, en su rostro tiene algunas otras heridas profundas al igual que cerca de su garganta. El equipo médico es dirigido por Carlisle quien, parecía muy angustiado.

"Rápido muévanse"

"Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos una transfusión urgente de sangre tipo B"

"Su pulso es de 40 a 100"

"Es demasiado bajo, podemos perderla en cualquier momento"

"Hay que detener la hemorragia rápido"

"La herida es demasiado profunda"

Detrás de los médicos habían entrado los Cullen, los Swan, los Masen y la manada de lobos, Kadrian y Makarios se encontraban sujetando a Nahuel quien trataba de luchar para llegar a su compañera, una histérica Bella es abrazada por Edward quien está también conmocionado, un shokeado Jacob era llevado por Quil y Embry a una silla cercana… mientras Renesmee peleaba por vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sala de espera**_

_**Unos minutos después**_

Edward se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Bella sentada en su regazó llorando silenciosamente, Seth trata de calmar a una llorosa y culpable Andy mientras Cassie trata de que beba un té de tila que había comprado en la cafetería. Nahuel era consolado por Huilen mientras es custodiado por Kadrian, los lobos de la Push parecían desgarrados entre la confusión y preocupación ya que aun no entendían que estaba pasando y finalmente los Cullen están reunidos alrededor de Edward y Bella dándoles apoyo silencioso.

"¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando exactamente?" Pidió Leah interrumpiendo el silencio

Todas las miradas se pusieron en ella por un momento antes de pasar a la vidente y su grupo, Cassie suspiró y decidió que ella tenía que explicar las cosas. Unos minutos después los lobos miraban a la chica con la boca abierta

"A ver, déjame ver si te entendí" Leah parpadeo perpleja "¿Dices que la chica Swan, la niña que fue atacada y ese chico Nahuel vienen del futuro, un futuro apocalíptico que fue iniciado gracias a los Volturi y sus ansias de poder?, ¿O qué la niña y Nahuel son híbridos, mitad humanos mitad vampiros y que la niña es la única hija Swan y su chupasangre?, los tres fueron traídos al pasado por el fantasma de la esposa de uno de los líderes Volturi cuando entraron a través de un espejo mágico. Para rematar, Jake impreso tanto en su futuro como en este presente en la niña hibrida pero ¿Realmente no es una impresión correcta sino una de las fallidas?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Bueno" Empezó a decir Cassie con una mueca, sabiendo que esto no les gustara "Al parecer unos 10 años después de la primera transformación a lobo y el descubrimiento de la imprimación, hubo una imprimación que había salido mal"

"¿Qué tan mal?" Pregunta Sam preocupado

"Al principio, se parecía a cualquier imprimación pero al pasar el tiempo el lobo se había vuelto violento y muy posesivo, a tal grado que ni siquiera había permitido que el padre o los hijos se acercaran a la mujer"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Quil parecía sorprendido por ello igual que el resto pero también sentían la negación construyéndose dentro de ellos

"Esa imprimación termino en tragedia cuando el lobo asesino a su compañera en un ataque de celos y posteriormente el fue asesinado por el resto de la manada, hubo otros casos como ese pero según las investigaciones ocurre uno cada cincuenta años, el último caso registrado había sido el del hermano de Ephraim Black, León"

Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, Leónidas Black. Ese nombre era conocido por todos los de la Push porque causo grandes problemas, así que suponer que existe una mala impresión puede ser verdad.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?" Quiso saber Jared curioso

"Solo el hecho de que es mi culpa de que Nessie esté en donde este"

"¿Eh?" Preguntaron confundidos todos mirando a Andy, que era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el rato

"Cuando alguien trata de cambiar el destino inevitable suceden cosas horribles, si yo no hubiera tratado de impedir que Jacob y Nessie se conozcan entonces esto no hubiera pasado"

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por eso, Seth trataba de tranquilizarla y decirle que ella no tenía la culpa pero no lo escuchaba. Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward y se acercó a su prima pasándole la mano por sus cabellos, ella subió la mirada.

"No te culpes Andy, ni Edward ni yo te culpamos. Tu solo querías evitar que Jacob hiriera a Nessie como sucedió en el futuro"

"Pero hice más mal que bien" Gimoteo ella

"Pero lograste avisarnos del estado actual de Nessie y si no fuera por ti la hubiéramos perdido hasta que ella fuera concebida de nuevo"

"Hablando del estado de Nessie" Dijo de pronto Jasper "¿Realmente no creen que el lobo la atacó, verdad?

"No, las heridas aunque parecen estar hechas con garras de lobo detectamos magia oscura. Ningún lobo puede hacer magia y mucho menos oscura" Niega Cassie con la cabeza "Sin embargo, cuando sepamos que Nessie está bien Andy y yo iremos a casa a examinar las garras y el hocico del lobo y ver si la sangre coincide con la de Nessie"

"Edward sería bueno que nos acompañaras" Andy mira a su tío "Necesitamos un mejor lector de mente que yo para averiguar la verdad, aunque de todos modos le daremos un suero de la verdad"

"¿Existe tal cosa?" Pregunta Embry curioso

"Si" Contestaron las hermanas Masen

Cerca de hora y media después de su llegada Carlisle había aparecido en la sala de espera y de inmediato todos le prestaron atención.

"¿Cómo esta mi hija, papá?" Pregunta Edward impaciente sobre todo porque Carlisle lo está bloqueando por alguna razón y eso lo alarmó

"Por ahora estable" Dice Carlisle "Hemos podido parar la hemorragia pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, las heridas de los brazos han sido vendadas sin embargo, la herida que tiene en el abdomen no hemos podido cerrarla ya que cada vez que tratamos de usar puntos el hilo se derrite"

"Eso no es raro, hay que identificar qué tipo de hechizo oscuro impide que las heridas cierren y podre contrarrestarlo" Explica Cassie, entonces se vuelve a su hermana "Creo que mejor me quedo para hacer una evaluación de Nessie personalmente"

"Tienes razón, mamá y yo nos encargaremos entonces aunque creo que para ahora ella ya hizo hablar al lobo" Entonces un pensamiento vino a su mente y se volvió a Alice "Llama a los Denali que vengan, ellos tienen que estar presentes cuando interroguemos a Laurent"

"Claro pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque salvaremos la vida de Irina si le hacemos ver que Laurent no es su compañero como piensa que es" Andy entonces se vuelve a los lobos "Ustedes pueden irse, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí"

"_**¡Por supuesto que no!**_" Grita Jacob antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos pueda decir algo "¡_**No pienso irme y dejar a mi compañera sola!**_"

"_**¡En tus sueños, chucho!**_" Ruge Nahuel furioso "_**¡****Ella no es nada tuyo!**_"

"_**¡Cállense los dos!**_" Gruñó Edward molesto, los dos obedecieron estremeciéndose por la mirada que les dirigía "_**¡En estos momentos mi hija se debate entre la vida y la muere, ¿Y todo lo que a ustedes se les ocurre es pelear por saber quién es su compañero?!**_"

"Sam llévate a tu manada y no se les ocurra acercarse al hospital o a la casa Cullen" Dice Andy frunciendo el ceño "Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una pelea como esta. Nosotros los llamaremos para cuando interroguemos a nuestros huéspedes"

"Creo que es lo mejor" Asiente Sam "Embry, Quil llévense a Jacob y no lo pierdan de vista"

"Vamos Jake" Dice Quil tomándolo del brazo

Tuvieron que sacar a Jacob arrastrándolo del hospital pero al menos dejó, el resto de los Cullen y los Masen también dejaron y solo quedaron Cassie y los Masen-Cullen. Todos esperaban realmente que todo terminara bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Volterra, Italia**_

_**Castillo Volturi**_

Didyme soltó un jadeo mientras se lleva la mano al corazón no latiente, Marcus dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y mira a su compañera al escuchar su jadeo. Se quedo sorprendido al ver pálida y a un paso de derrumbarse, en un santiamén estaba a su lado sujetándola.

"Cariño ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta preocupado

"Algo ha pasado a Nahuel o Renesmee" Murmura ella en voz baja

"¿Algo?, ¿Algo como qué?"

"No sé pero fue algo grave"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Marcus lleva a su mujer hacia la cama donde la acostó con cuidado

"Cuando Nahuel y Renesmee aceptaron tomar mi lugar como guardianes del espejo se unieron a él y como yo aún estoy unida a él en cierta medida puedo sentir si algo les ha pasado a los nuevos titulares de la misma manera que el anterior titular antes de morir sentía si algo me paso a mí"

"¿Qué crees que ha pasado entonces?"

"No estoy segura, pero será mejor llamar a Bella o Andy"

Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo un toque en su puerta se escuchó haciendo que ambos miraran.

"Marcus ¿Estas ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo" Se escuchó la voz de Aro desde detrás de la puerta haciendo que Marcus y Didyme se pusieran pálidos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.- ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo el crédito le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Andy, Cassie y su comitiva me pertenece, así como la idea del fic. Ironman, Pepper y Capitán Fury así como cualquier otra referencia a los Vengadores pertenece a Marvel, así que el crédito es para ellos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero después de la última publicación no había tenido ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada, no mucho después de a ver subido el capitulo 4 mi abuelita falleció después de dos semanas de agónica enfermedad, fue un duro golpe para todos sobre todo para mis padres, mis hermanos y mi tía ya que todos vivíamos con ella, siempre habíamos estado allí para ayudarla. Todos sufrimos una pequeña depresión pero ya estamos un poco mejor, espero realmente que entiendan esto y no estén tan molestos por mi falta de publicación o que este capítulo sea tan corto a comparación de los otros cuatro. A partir de ese punto y durante los siguientes cinco capítulos (bueno cuatro y el epilogo) que faltan para terminar el fic se llevaran a cabo los planes para derrotar a los Vulturi, usare la idea de Meyer de la unión de los amigos de Carlisle pero habrá algunos de Andy y el grupo de mercenarios que participaran así como revelar cómo fue y qué razón conllevo al ataque de Nessie. El proximo capitulo estara dentro de una semana o semana y media.

"_Pensamientos"_

"_Platica telepática Quileute"_

"_**Gritos"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Varios Km cerca de la Casa de los Cullen**_

"¿Por qué crees que los Cullen quieran vernos?" Pregunta Kate en voz alta mientras corre a lado de su familia

"No sé, pero me preocupa que Laurent no haya regresado ¿Creen que le pasó algo?" Irina parecía más preocupada por Laurent que por su familia extendida

"El estará bien, ya es bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo" Le dice Tanya con indiferencia, realmente Laurent siempre le había dado mala espina y presentía que dentro de poco sabría la verdad

Los cinco miembros de la familia Denali habían llegado en tiempo record a la Casa de los Cullen sin embargo, a medida que se acercaron habían detectado el aroma de humanos. No es que eso les sorprendiera mucho, después de todo sabían que el patriarca del clan es médico y a veces tenían visita de sus colegas humanos pero, había algo distinto en el olor de esos humanos.

"Me alegra que hayan podido venir tan pronto" Dice Carlisle quien había sido el que había abierto la puerta principal

"Es un placer verte de nuevo Carlisle" Sonríe Eleazar

"Yo también, aunque lamento que sea en estos términos" Dice Carlisle preocupado

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Quiso saber Carmen al ver a Carlisle tan preocupado

"Pasen y lo averiguaran"

Carlisle se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a su familia extendida, cuando estos entraron en la sala varios aromas les pegaron de golpe dejándolos congelados en sus pies: los aromas del bosque salvaje, lobo, humano y algo más que no pudieron identificar. Delante de ellos y esparcidos por la sala se encontraban varias personas, es decir, los Masen, los Swan y los chicos de la Push.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunta Tanya frunciendo el ceño

"Antes que nada queremos empezar por las presentaciones" Exclama Andy desde su lugar a lado de la ventana, al voltear a verlos no pueden evitar notar el parecido con Edward "Mi nombre es Andrómeda Masen pero pueden llamarme Andy, soy la sobrina bisnieta de Edward, ellos son mis padres Einar y Amanda Masen"

Si el parecido de Andy con Edward los sorprendió, el parecido casi absoluto de Einar con Edward los dejó boquiabiertos. Andy entonces continúo con la presentación del resto del grupo aunque no mencionó que Luna, Matt y Kadrian eran Licántropos, a los únicos que no mencionó fueron a Huilen y Nahuel quienes se quedaron con Cassandra en el Hospital con Nessie.

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunta Carmen mirando a Carlisle

"Se trata de Laurent"

Al escuchar el nombre Irina de inmediato mira a Edward alarmada

"¿Le ha pasado algo?, ¿Dónde está?"

"Irina, tranquilízate" Le dijo Edward mientras Jasper enviaba olas de tranquilidad a la vampiresa rubia "El se encuentra aquí"

"¿Dónde?" Exclama Irina preocupada interrumpiendo a Edward

Amanda parecía irritada por tanta interrupción, así que ella levanta la mano y la punta de sus dedos índice y medio brilla por un momento entonces la voz de Irina se apaga y aunque ella mueve los labios ningún sonido sale para sorpresa de los lobos y recién llegados.

"**¡Madre!**" Grita Andy mirando a la mujer

"Me estaba irritando"

"Y es malo cuando ella se irrita" Dice Kadrian con una mueca "Al menos esta vez no fui yo"

"¿Cómo… cómo ha hecho eso?" Pregunta Tanya mirando a la mujer y luego a su hermana

"Wow nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de una bruja sin que ella quiera explotarme"

Todas las miradas se posaron en Eleazar con extrañeza o en el caso de su familia asombro. Después de un momento Carlisle explicó lo que había pasado y la razón por la que estaban allí o que Laurent esta bajo custodia de los Masen y cía.

"¡Estas mintiendo!"

"¿Por qué lo haríamos Irina?" Le dice Bella molesta, después de todo no ha perdonado a Irina por ser la causante de su enfrentamiento con los Volturi y casi a ver perdido a su hija a ellos "Nosotros no ganamos nada con mentirte de esta manera"

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Laurent lo explique?" Sugirió Luna mirando a su jefa

"Creo que es lo mejor" Estuvo de acuerdo Andy "Karios, Matt tráiganlo"

El Lycan y el Vampiro se levantaron y fueron hacia la habitación de música en la planta baja donde habían dejado a Laurent, regresaron unos segundos después con un Laurent esposado no con unas esposas de metal sino con dos brazaletes gruesos de luz pura, Kadrian había puesto una silla del comedor en medio de la amplia sala y dejo que sus compañeros obligaran al vampiro a sentarse allí. Entonces Andy se acerca a Laurent llevando un frasco con un contenido rosa y al destaparlo todos se dieron cuenta de que olía a sangre… sangre humana.

"Espera…"

Pero el llamado de Irina cayó en oídos sordos ya que Andy le obligó a Laurent a tomarlo, cuando lo hizo todos vieron como sus ojos borgoña se pusieron brumosos y dejó de pelear contra Karios y Matt.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Laurent" Contesta la pregunta de Andy con voz robótica

"¿Hace cuanto que conoces a los Cullen?"

"Hace un año"

"¿Cómo los conociste?"

"En un partido de baseball"

"¿Qué paso en ese partido?"

"Mis compañeros de viaje de ese entonces y yo habíamos oído extraños ruidos, cuando fuimos a investigar nos encontramos a una familia de ocho miembros la mayoría de ellos vampiros, hablamos un poco y me sorprendí mucho cuando nos dijeron que tienen una casa permanente. Yo quería saber más acerca de su extraña dieta pero cuando el viento soplo en el claro nos llego el aroma a humano, descubrimos que uno de los miembros de la familia era vampiro y mi compañero de viaje se obsesión con esa humana, yo decidí alejarme y acepte la invitación de los Cullen para ir a su familia extendida los Denali, en Alaska"

"Está diciendo la verdad, eso paso exactamente" Confirma Jasper la respuesta y sentimientos de ese momento de Laurent, Andy asintió y continuo con el interrogatorio

"¿Cómo se llama la mujer nómada que los acompañaba a ti y James?"

"Victoria"

"¿Has tenido contacto reciente con ella?"

"Si"

Esa respuesta sobresalta a los Denali y hace que Irina niegue con la cabeza

"¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?"

"Hace dos días"

"¿Les has hablado sobre el poder de los Cullen?, el poder de Edward de leer las mentes, el de Jasper manejar las emociones y el poder de ver el futuro de Alice"

"Si"

"¿Qué?" Exclama Kate sorprendida y molesta "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"Porque quería presumirle a la perra de Victoria"

"¿Por qué Victoria te ha contactado después de tanto tiempo?"

"Quería que le hiciera el favor de deshacerme de la humana, sería la venganza perfecta un compañero por un compañero"

"¿Y aceptaste?" Pregunta Eleazar horrorizado por las consecuencias de ese acto

"Si, le dije que sería fácil"

"Pero ¿No se supone que has dejado de beber sangre humana?" Pregunta Seth confundido, había visto muchas cosas en la mente de su compañera cuando la unión con ella había finalizado

"De vez en cuando tomó un poco, la verdad es que esa dieta no me gusta mucho"

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?" Gruñe Tanya molesta

"Porque es fácil tener un polvo fácil con Irina"

Todos, en especial los Denali, se quedaron sin habla ante lo que oyeron por excepción los lobos más jóvenes quienes parecían confundidos acerca del termino usado.

"¿Qué es un polvo?" Pregunta Quil curioso

Los adultos – que en sí eran la mayoría – parecían consternados por esa pregunta, Emmett sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la boca para contestar pero, afortunadamente, fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Andy que sonó a todo volumen.

"Hola" Contesta ella aliviada, entonces se anima al escuchar la otra voz "Hola Cassie, ¿Cómo está Renesmee?" Todos de inmediato pusieron atención a la chica "¿En serio? Gracias a dios, si, yo les digo, bye Cassie" Ella cuelga y voltea a ver a todos "Dice que Ren está fuera de peligro, sus heridas están ya sanando y que para dentro de dos días estará fuera del hospital"

"Oh gracias a Dios" Dice Bella aliviada dejándose caer en regazo de Edward quien parecía aliviado también

"Continuemos con el interrogatorio" Propuso Einar mirando al vampiro drogado "Laurent ¿Qué paso la noche en la que te encontraste a Renesmee y el Lycan?"

"¿Lycan?" Casi chilló Eleazar mirando a Carlisle

"Luego te cuento" Le murmura para luego prestar atención a Laurent

"Me dirigía a casa de los Cullen pero antes de llegar capte una esencia que jamás había olido antes, seguí la esencia la cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y pronto olí también sangre pero era un extraño olor, como mezcla de humano y vampiro, un segundo aroma se mezclaba, olía como perro mojado y madreselva combinados. Cuando llegue al origen de los aromas me tope a una chica de cabellos cobrizos que me recordaba mucho a Edward Cullen, ella estaba en el suelo ensangrentada y había un hombre sobre ella, parecía estar haciendo una maniobra de resucitación porque hacia presión en su pecho y luego soplaba aire en su boca".

"Eso es exactamente lo que el otro Lycan me dijo" Asiente Mandy "¿Qué más?"

"El me olió y se dio la vuelta, vio el color de mis ojos y se puso delante de la niña para defenderla de mi, peleamos durante un rato hasta que se transformó en esa bestia, un lobo con forma humanoide, trate de huir pero él me lo impidió. Entonces llegaron ustedes y el resto ya lo saben"

Laurent calló al no a verle hecho más preguntas, Carlisle puso al tanto al clan Denali de lo que paso en el bosque, también acerca de la historia de Bella, Nahuel y Renesmee. Al principio ninguno creyó la historia pero Bella accedió a beber el suero de la verdad – ante la molestia e indignación de Edward – y después de algunas preguntas a la humana los Denali habían aceptado que lo que dijeron era la verdad. Kate y Tanya miraban a su hermana con sorpresa y reproche acerca de lo que había hecho en ese futuro que Bella había contado, Eleazar se encontraba muy interesada en la familia de Bella: su padre cuya mente le daba a Edward problemas leer correctamente, la mente por completo bloqueada de Bella pero también se interesó en la única familia biológica que le quedaba a Edward: su tatara sobrino nieto quien tiene la curiosa habilidad de hacerse intangible y posee magia, la esposa quien puede ver retazos del futuro y que además tiene algunos cuantos poderes mágicos, la hija que es un oráculo/vidente atemporal y mitad bruja, la hija menor quien es una bruja completa por no mencionar una hibrida mitad humana mitad vampiro como hija biológica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Días después, Hospital de Forks**_

_**Habitación de Renesmee Cullen**_

Poco a poco empezó a tomar conciencia de donde estaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo sobre todo en su pecho y costillas, le costaba respirar un poco y la neblina de su mente fue terminando poco a poco. Escucho un sonido como bip bip, después escuchó unos murmullos, le costó unos momentos abrir los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo cuando la luz la cegó y soltó un quejido involuntario.

"¿Nessie?" Escuchó una voz que reconoció como la de su madre "Nessie ¿Estás despierta cariño?"

Ella trato de hablar pero no pudo, traía algo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar.

"Hazlo mentalmente cariño, tienes un tuvo que te ayuda a respirar" Escuchó la voz de su padre cerca de ella.

"_Papá hay mucha luz_" Gimió mentalmente

"Dice que hay mucha luz"

"La apagaré" Dice una tercera voz, Nessie la reconoció como la de Cassie

La luz se apagó y Renesmee intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos, después de unos momentos ella pudo abrir los ojos y vio a sus padres y a Cassie rodeando la cama donde estaba mirándola preocupados.

"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" Pregunta Bella acariciando la cabeza de cabellos cobrizos

"_Adolorida y me cuesta respirar_"

"Eso es normal, no puedo curarte de inmediato porque los mortales pueden sospechar pero lo haré en partes, empezaré a quitarte el respirador y curare tu pecho pero las costillas tendrán que ser en algunos días más ¿Entiendes?"

"_Si_"

"Ella dice que sí" Explica Edward a Cassie quien asintió

Bella y Edward se alejaron un poco de la cama permitiendo a Cassie tener campo abierto para trabajar. Ella con cuidado le quita el respirador, con su mano envuelta en energía lila oscuro la paso por la garganta y pecho de Nessie, la hibrida poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor e incluso pudo respirar mucho mejor. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos pudo ver mucho mejor – las luces apagadas ayudaron mucho también –, no pudo tomar un respiro profundo porque sabía que sus costillas no se lo permitirían.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso, Renesmee?" Pregunta Edward mientras Cassie seguía examinándola "Dile mentalmente cariño"

"_Recuerdo que fui a cazar en el bosque cerca de la frontera de Canadá, llevaba unos 15 minutos cazando cuando sentí una presencia cercana observándome y trate de buscarla pero no encontré nada. De pronto sentí que algo me golpeó por un lado, no pude ver que era pero rodamos por el suelo y logré escapar; corrí y corrí pero esa cosa que se me lanzó me logró alcanzar y me derribo de nuevo, no recuerdo más que eso solo el dolor, mucho dolor"_

"¿Reconociste a la figura?" Pregunta Bella preocupada

"_No, fue todo muy rápido y borroso incluso para mí_"

"Renesmee ¿Te importa si extraigo la memoria del suceso, todo lo que recuerdas de esa noche?

"_¿Tengo que hacer algo?_"

"Pregunta si tiene que hacer algo"

"No, solo relájate y cuando te diga ya piensa en todo lo que recuerdes de aquella noche" Cassie se acerca más hacia Nessie y apoya su dedo índice y medio en la sien derecha "Ya"

Bella y Edward vieron como unos hilos plateados salían a medida que Cassie alejaba sus dedos de la sien de Nessie, unos momentos después la menor de los Masen ponía los hilos en un pequeño frasco donde se arremolinaban como un pequeño torbellino. Los ojos de Cassie brillaron por un momento en color lila oscuro y entonces el frasco desapareció de sus manos.

"Los he enviado a mi madre" Explica al ver la mirada de Bella y Edward

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Casa de los Cullen**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

Andy se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras teclea en su laptop inmersa en un trabajo privado con su espalda recargada en el sofá en el que Seth se encuentra profundamente dormido. En el resto de la sala se encontraban una deprimida Irina, Tanya y Carmen quienes tratan de animarla, Eilis sentada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea tejía una bufanda tarareando mientras escucha música; Kadrian, Emmette y Jasper jugaban en la gran pantalla de los Cullen uno de sus juegos de videos, gritando, riendo y comportándose como los adolescentes que parecen, Carlisle y Eleazar fueron al hospital y el resto de las mujeres habían ido de compras.

En resumen, un típico día en la casa Cullen cuando la paz-caos normal fue interrumpida por un resplandor, todo el mundo mira hacia donde Andy se encuentra y esta desvía la mirada de su trabajo para ver que sucedía. Un frasco de vidrio con un extraño contenido plateado apareció en un resplandor lila y se quedo flotando frente a Andy, esta ladea la cabeza un poco entonces alza su mano para tomar el frasco y luego saca su celular para llamar a su hermana.

"Hola Cassie he recibido tu regalo" Dice Andy examinando el contenido al ponerlo a la altura de los ojos "¿Es todo lo que ella recuerda? Aja, no, ella no está pero yo puedo hacerme cargo. Oh espero un momento, tengo otra llamada"

Andy presiona un botón en su celular para responder

"Hola Tony" Saluda alegremente la chica "Si, lo que me pediste está listo, Karios ha ido a entregártelo, ¿Si no es mucha molestia podrías darle un aventón a Italia?..."

Todos observaban con curiosidad la plática de la chica preguntándose qué rayos estaba planeando, varios minutos después de colgar con Tony y Cassie la joven vidente mira a todos sus compañeros en la habitación con una sonrisa inquietante.

"Jasper, Emmett, Kadrian síganme, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Dice mientras cerraba su lap y se levantaba con ella en brazos "Seth, cariño levántate, necesito tu ayuda"

Seth soltó un quejido pero se levantó no obstante.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Tanya curiosa

"No puedo hablar, solo digamos que ya se quien atacó a Nessie y podemos usar eso a nuestra ventaja para erradicar a los Vulturi y formar un nuevo gobierno vampiro"

Y con esa noticia ella salió con los cuatro chicos dejando al resto colgados como jamones.


End file.
